Aprendiendo De Mi Sensei
by abbyhadassah
Summary: Kakashi acaba de regresar de una misión que lo mando al hospital. Tras recuperarse, una solitaria Sakura va a su casa, donde su sensei aún tiene lecciones que enseñarle. Los personajes, así como el universo de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Gracias por hacer de mi infancia y adolescencia algo memorable. Crédito y agradecimientos al autor del fanart que ilustra esta port


Lección 1

El sol comenzaba a decaer para darle paso a la noche. El viento veraniego era cálido y se colaba por las ventanas del hospital de Konoha.

. —El medicamento está listo Sakura-san

. —Buen trabajo Maki, súbelo a la habitación de Kakashi-sensei

. —Lo siento Sakura-san, pero el Rokudaime fue dado de alta esta mañana, usted misma lo dejo ir.

. —¿En serio? He estado un poco distraída, lo siento. Puedes dármelo, pasare a dejarlo a su casa de camino a la mía.

Disfrutaba de los últimos rayos del sol y de la hermosa vista que ofrecía la aldea. La paz era algo real, palpable, se respiraba en el aire; una lágrima afloro de mis ojos y recorrió mis majillas hasta perderse en mis labios —hoy se cumplen siete años desde la última vez que te vi Sasuke-kun—susurre al aire— ni siquiera has visto a Sarada. Te extraño ¿sabes? Sarada te necesita. Yo...te necesito.

Subí las escaleras hasta la casa del Rokudaime, para mí siempre sería mi sensei. Toque la puerta y esta se abrió sola, estaba segura de no haberla golpeado muy fuerte, estaría destruida—Kakashi-sensei ¿está en casa? Voy a pasar.

La casa estaba pulcramente limpia, ordenada y vacía pero extrañamente acogedora —realmente no debería de andar por ahí si acaba de salir del hospital Kakashi-sensei—suspire mientras un delicioso aroma se colaba por mis fosas nasales y me guiaba hasta la cocina. En una pequeña olla se encontraba chocolate en baño maría, metí mi índice dentro del dulce para probarlo, un gemido de placer salió de mis labios.

Me devolví en busca de una servilleta cuando algo llamo mi atención, un libro sobre la mesa cuyo título rezaba " ICHA ICHA Takutikusu" ¿por qué Kakashi-sensei seguía leyendo eso? Bueno, si los sigue leyendo es por una razón, puede que sea mejor de lo que imagino...

Tome el libro y me acerque a la estufa con el fin de leer y menear el chocolate. Me encontraba enfrascada en la lectura... excitada... cuando sentí unas manos posarse sobre las mías, y un cuerpo cálido acercarse a mi

. —¿Qué estás haciendo Sakura?

El cálido aliento de mi sensei erizo cada vello de mi cuerpo y me hizo temblar

. —yo...yo...solo vine a.…a dejarle su...su medicina Ka...Kakashi-sen...sensei—mi voz se negaba a salir de mi garganta y mi cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar, me sentía consciente del cuerpo de mi sensei, era un cuerpo que había visto en múltiples ocasiones, pero nunca de la forma en la que estaba ahora, ya no era solo el cuerpo de Kakashi, era el cuerpo de un hombre y yo...yo soy una mujer sola.

Podía sentir como mi respiración se aceleraba, pero no me atrevía a moverme, Kakashi fue quien se movió, escuche como arrastro la silla y dejaba caer su peso en esta.

. —salí por fresas, pensé que no tardaría, pero me equivoque ¿no es así? —su voz se escuchaba cargada y ronca ¿siempre había sido así su voz? —¿quieres una fresa? Sakura

Me gire para mirar a mi sensei, su camiseta de cuello alto azul marino se pegaba a su cuerpo, mostrando lo definido de sus brazos y lo ancho de su pecho, el cual bajaba de manera lenta. Se levantó, con una fresa en sus manos, se acercó de forma lenta y reclinándose sobre mí la hundió en el chocolate; acerco la fresa a mi boca, ofreciéndola. Mi mente se nublaba, y su olor se filtraba por cada uno de mis poros, mareándome, sus oscuros ojos me taladraban.

Una de sus manos rozo mis muslos y lo subió lentamente hasta su cara, retirando la máscara que tanto le caracterizaba; unos delgados, pero bien formados labios me sonrieron, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa, un sensual lunar colocado cerca de su boca me incitaba a besarlo. Sus grandes manos llevaron la fresa hasta su boca dejando que un poco de chocolate escurriera de esta; en un arrebato limpie ese chocolate con mi lengua.

Kakashi-sensei bajo sus manos y tomo el chocolate, se alejó de mí por segunda vez y regreso a la silla donde había estado antes.

. —Sakura, ¿estas excitada? —pude sentir mis mejillas encenderse y mi única respuesta fue apretar mis muslos y bajar mi cara —Puedo verlo Sakura, tú piel arde y se sonroja, tú respiración es pesada, y tus pezones están tan duros que puedo verlos desde aquí...Jiraya-sama lo logro de nuevo... ¿por qué no vienes aquí y recibes una lección de tú sensei?

Levante mi rostro y lo miré. Podía notar los mismos síntomas que habría descrito para mí en él. Su pantalón se veía abultado en la entrepierna.

Me acerque despacio hacía mi sensei, me sentía avergonzada pero también curiosa y no servía de nada decir que no me estaba consumiendo el deseo de ser acariciada. Kakashi me tomo por los hombros y me hizo ponerme de rodillas -desnúdame-me ordeno. Pose mis manos en el dobladillo de su camiseta y la retire despacio, cuando me estire para arrojar la camiseta lejos pude sentir como su boca atrapaba uno de mis pechos y mordisqueaba mi pezón por encima de la ropa. Un gemido agudo salió de mi garganta y otro aún más grave salió de Kakashi-sensei. Bajé mis manos hasta la pretina de su pantalón, y lo desabroche lentamente, baje los pantalones y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de no traía nada debajo. Su erección me saludaba y el líquido preseminal escurría, delatando cuan excitado estaba, Kakashi-sensei estaba completamente desnudo ante mí.

Sus grandes manos retiraron mi blusa y las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron mi espalda con suavidad hasta el broche de mi brasier; una vez deshizo este sus manos volvieron a subir de una forma lenta hasta mis hombros, como una caricia íntima, bajo los tirantes por mis pálidos brazos y retiro la prenda —mírame Sakura—me obligue a mirarlo, asustada de que me echara o se burlara de mi pecho pequeño —eres hermosa—susurro en mi oído. Me tomo por la cintura hasta ponerme de pie, sus labios se posaron en mi abdomen y fue dejando pequeños y húmedos besos hasta donde mis pantalones lo permitían, con una mano los desabrocho, posó sus manos en mis caderas y bajo lentamente la prenda, dejándome en bragas —date la vuelta—otra orden que yo acate gustosa, mi trasero era mi orgullo.

Sentí como besaba mi columna mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuello hasta bajar a mis pechos y masajearlos, atrapando mis pezones y dándoles pequeños pellizcos que mandaban ondas de placer por todo mi cuerpo; su boca seguía bajando por mi espalda y con los dientes bajo mis bragas, acariciando mis piernas hasta que termino por sacármelas.

. —Ve por el libro de texto Sakura—Su voz era ronca y casi un suspiro, sentía que si me movía el líquido escurría entre mis piernas. Jamás había estado tan mojada. Una nalgada me hizo reaccionar —el libro Sakura, tráelo— camine sintiendo mi propia excitación y tome el libro de la encimera, cuando me di vuelta para volver una mano de Kakashi-sensei se extendió en señal de alto —déjame verte- me quede ahí parada, con el libro en la mano. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de mi sensei y solo podía leer una sola cosa en estos "deseo", y esa sola mirada me hizo sentir segura, sensual y poderosa  
Con otro gesto de sus manos me invitó a acercarme y tenderle el libro. Analizó durante un momento aquello que yo había leído y lo dejo a un lado.

. —Esta es una lección dulce Sakura, es la lección del chocolate.

Metió tres dedos a la pequeña olla y me los ofreció, comencé a succionar sus dedos con deseo hasta que los saco, abruptamente, de mi boca. Volvió a remojarlos en chocolate y me delineó mi boca con estos, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y delineó mi labio superior con la punta de su lengua un "mmm" bastante audible salió de sus labios, procedió a morder un poco mi labio inferior y poseyó mi boca. Sus labios encajaban con los míos de una forma natural y su lengua exploraba mi boca e incitaba a mi lengua a hacer lo mismo con la suya. Era un beso demandante y necesitado, un beso de dos personas solitarias que buscan darse calor el uno al otro.

Por primera vez en todo este tiempo, tome la iniciativa y cubrí su erección con chocolate, me arrodille dispuesta a darle placer a mi sensei cuando esté me detuvo —yo te instruyó como— recogió mi cabello con una de sus manos y me indicó que abriera la boca y comenzará a lamer en forma circular la punta, después de unos instantes me dejo meter más de su carne en mi boca, marcaba movimientos lentos y poco profundos, dándome la oportunidad de acostumbrarme a su grosor; pero no era suficiente, no para mí, comencé a llevarlo más adentro, más profundo en mi boca y a devorar ese delicioso Chocolate —Si lo haces así no poder contenerme—me advirtió. Pero no me importaba, solo deseaba sentir a Kakashi-sensei llenando mi ser. Hasta que sentí lo caliente de su semen llenar mi boca, tragué todo.

Kakashi-sensei me tomo por la cintura y me recostó sobre la mesa, colocándose entre mis piernas, hundió sus manos en el chocolate y comenzó a acariciar todo mi cuerpo, llenándome del dulce, desde mis labios y mi cuello hasta mis tobillos, no había lugar que no fuese acariciado de una manera lenta y deliciosa por mi sensei —te enseñaré aquellos lugares que te pueden dar mucho placer Sakura— parecía una promesa que estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

Se colocó casi encima de mí y soplo su aliento sobre mi oreja, un escalofrío me recorrió y pude sentir como me mojaba aún más. Comenzó a darme pequeños mordiscos desde la base de mi cuello hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, el cual succiono, los gemidos escapan de mi boca sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Su lengua continuó su recorrido por mis clavículas y bajo hasta mis pechos —pídemelo y lo haré —yo solo podía gemir y levantar mis caderas en buscas de atención —no continuaré si no me dices que es lo que quieres—levanto uno de mis brazos y succionó la parte interna de mi codo —por...por favor Kakashi-sensei...— una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro y se acercó a mis pechos, lamiéndolos, dejando de lado mis pezones mientras sus manos daban caricias a mis piernas y muslos, haciéndome cerrarlas alrededor del torso de su torso. Cuando mi pálida piel volvió a vislumbrarse Kakashi-sensei lamio uno de mis pezones, solo un poco...solo la punta —sensei...por favor—le publique mientras tomaba mis pechos en mis manos y se los ofrecía. Solo entonces se abalanzó sobre estos y los mordisqueo y beso mientras sus manos aprestaban mis glúteos con posesión.  
Soplaba en mis pezones para después lamerlos o morderlos. Y las olas de un placer que no había conocido me inundaron y toque el cielo. Temblaba en los brazos de Kakashi-sensei, este me abrazo a su pecho con fuerza y me volvió a recostar sobre la mesa de forma delicada.

Cuando mis temblores cesaron volví a sentir como sus dedos recorrían mis piernas, en un solo movimiento las levanto hasta sus hombros y comenzó a dejar besos húmedos en la cara interna de mis muslos, movía mis caderas hacia arriba en busca de más placer y una liberación que Kakashi-sensei me ofreció. Su boca se colocó sobre mi feminidad, comenzó con movimientos suaves y circulares, recorriendo todo mientras dos de sus dedos se posicionaban a cada lado de mi clítoris y comenzaba a subir y bajar, apretándolo entre los dos.  
Mis manos se aferraban a la madera de la mesa con fuerza, no creía que fuera a aguantar mucho más.  
La lengua de Kakashi-sensei comenzó a penetrar en mi interior mientras sus dedos seguían estimulándome sin tocarme directamente hasta que volví a sentirlo, por segunda vez ese placer indescriptible se apoderó desde mis entrañas, con mayor intensidad que el anterior, y me dejó temblando sobre la mesa.

Kakashi sensei bajo mis piernas y coloco tres de sus dedos en mi interior, verifico que entraban y salían sin problema. Me tomo de la mano y besando la parte interna de mi muñeca me puso de pie, me dio vuelta y me doblo sobre la mesa —abre las piernas—susurro en mi oído y yo me deje.  
Su caliente y dura erección me recorrió de arriba hacia abajo, dejando que su punta estimulará mi clítoris cada que subía, podía sentir como mis fluidos lubricaban a mi sensei —pídemelo y lo haré Sakura... Dime que lo quieres— una mordida en mi hombro y unas nalgadas me obligaron a concentrarme y no perderme en el infinito placer que estaba sintiendo —por...por favor... Kakashi-sensei...quiero sentirlo...quiero...quiero ahhh, ahh...quiero sentirlo dentro.  
Y de una sola estocada mi sensei me penetro, comencé a contraer mis músculos vaginales, atrapando la erección de Kakashi-sensei, sintiendo como llenaba mi interior.  
Comencé a moverme en busca de un placer mayor, con pequeños movimientos circulares hacia arriba y hacia abajo; las manos de Kakashi-sensei recorrían mi vientre, pasando por mi pecho, mi cuello, hasta mi boca hasta meter sus dedos a esta y dejarme lamerlos mientras la habitación se llenaba de nuestros gemidos.  
En un movimiento rápido, Kakashi-sensei volvió a doblarme sobre la mesa, me tomó por las caderas, y comenzó con movimientos más rápidos y profundos. Una tercera oleada orgásmica comenzó a nacer desde mis entrañas hasta explotar y recorrer todo mi cuerpo llevándome a gritar el nombre de mi sensei.  
Un par de minutos más tarde sentí salir a Kakashi-sensei de mi interior y correrse en mi espalda—No te muevas, espera un poco— susurro en mi nuca con una respiración agitada.

Odie la sensación de desprendimiento de su cuerpo, necesitaba ese calor. Escuche como se abría una llave y Kakashi-sensei regresó a mi lado, limpiándome con cuidado. Me llevo hasta la ducha donde me lavo el cabello con suaves masajes circulares y limpio mi cuerpo con mimo y yo el suyo.  
Me cargo hasta una tina que se encontraba iluminada por velas y me permitió descansar sobre su pecho. Esto es el paraíso.

Otra copia de "ICHA ICHA Takutikusu" llamó mi atención, la tome y comencé a leer desde donde me había quedado  
. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?  
, —Estudiando para la siguiente lección sensei.

Con una sonrisa en nuestros labios volvimos a besarnos.

Aún había mucho que debía aprender de mi sensei.

Lección 2

Alguien había llamado a la puerta de la casa, pero cuando abrí no había nadie, solo un paquete sobre el piso.

No tenía remitente y solo tenía mi nombre escrito. Lo abrí en la mesa de la cocina, una copia de _ICHA ICHA Takutikusu _manchado de chocolate descansaba dentro de la caja con una nota encima

_Lección dos._

_Hoy tendrás examen. Estudia bien. Te veré a las 7:30 en tú casa._

_Tú Sensei._

El recuerdo de las manos de Kakashi recorriendo mi cuerpo me produjo escalofríos, mis pezones se endurecieron y fui consiente de mi propia humedad.

Había transcurrido un mes desde nuestro encuentro y pensaba que nunca volvería a suceder; pero aquí estaba, consciente de que volvería a tener a mi sensei entre mis piernas. De forma inconsciente llevé mi mano izquierda por debajo de mi blusa y comencé a dibujar pequeños círculos por todo mi abdomen hasta subir a mi pecho; pellizqué mi pezón derecho y un gemido salió de mi garganta, mordí mi labio inferior mientras mi mano libre viajaba hasta la pretina de mis pantalones…

La puerta azotándose me devolvió a la tierra y una negra cabellera corrió hasta mí, de forma instintiva, oculte el paquete tras mi espalda.

. –Mamá, ¡mira! —Sarada me extendió un folleto escolar—hoy hay lluvia de estrellas y Shino-sensei dijo que podíamos acampar en la academia para verlas. ¿puedo, puedo, puedo?

. —Pero claro que puedes. Corre a tu habitación y prepara todo lo que necesites. Yo iré en un segundo ¿de acuerdo?

Sarada corrió a su habitación y yo escondí el libro en el estante más alto de la cocina.

Cuando llegamos a la academia Shino quiso hablar conmigo sobre el desempeño de Sarada.

Nuestra platica tomo más tiempo del que imaginaba; iba tarde, mi reloj marcaba las 8:15—Bueno, Kakashi-sensei jamás ha llegado a tiempo a nada—me repetía para tranquilizarme

La casa estaba a oscuras. Cerraba la puerta tras de mí cuando alguien cubrió mi boca con su mano—Llegas tarde—susurró en mi oído.

Me recargó contra la puerta y subió mis brazos por arriba de mi cabeza y me retenía por las muñecas. Llevaba el rostro desnudo y su cuerpo solo estaba cubierto por una toalla que rodeaba sus caderas. Mis ojos recorrían su tonificado cuerpo y apretaba mis muslos buscando calmar el calor que se expandía en medio de estos—me tomé la libertad de darme una ducha mientras te esperaba.

Tomó mi mentón con su mano libre, su nariz acarició mi rostro y yo lamí el lunar que estaba bajo su boca. La punta de su lengua delineo mis labios y yo abrí mi boca, invitándolo a explorarla, su boca se apodero de la mía en un beso hambriento y cargado de deseo.

Removí mi cuerpo en busca del suyo hasta que logré abrazar su cadera con mis piernas Kakashi-sensei soltó mis manos y apretó mis glúteos mientras pegaba mi espalda a la puerta. Su erección rozaba mi entrada por encima de mi ropa y maldije a mis pantaloncillos.

La lengua de mi sensei bajo hasta mis clavículas y volvió a hacer el recorrido hasta mi oreja, mordisqueando mi lóbulo izquierdo—te voy a castigar—susurro. Y me llevó cargando hasta mi habitación.

Me soltó en el piso de la habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama—Desnúdate.

Mis mejillas se incendiaron, me sentía avergonzada—La lección de hoy es seducción. Sedúceme Sakura.

Deshice los botones de mi blusa, recorrí mi abdomen hasta la costura y la subí despacio por mi torso hasta sacarla por mi cabeza, la deje caer junto a mí. Desabroche mis pantalones, acaricié mis piernas mientras los bajaba, salí de estos, dejé que mi sensei me mirara desnuda. Solo llevaba un tanga de encaje blanco.

Su mirada cargada de deseo y su agitada respiración me llenaron de confianza.

Me acerque a mi sensei, sosteniendo mis pechos entre mis manos. Dejé que uno de mis duros pezones rozara sus labios, cuando abrió la boca para chuparlo me retire con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Kakashi me retuvo por las caderas. Lamio mi ombligo y comenzó a dejar un rastro de saliva, que sacaba gemidos de mi garganta, soplo sobre ese rastro y me estremecí.

Rompió mi tanga y me acostó sobre la cama—mastúrbate—me paralicé ante su petición, todo mi cuerpo se tensó—Sakura, ¿te has masturbado pensando en mí? —asentí con la cabeza y tapé mis ojos con mi brazo—entonces déjame verte—Sentí como el cuerpo de Kakashi-sensei se posicionaba sobre el mío.

Un suave beso fue depositado en mí muñeca y retiré mi brazo—si no me muestras como te gusta no puedo hacerlo bien.

Mas besos suaves fueron depositados por todo mi brazo hasta llegar a mi hombro. Mi cuerpo se relajó y dejé que mis manos acariciaran mi abdomen al ritmo de los besos de mi sensei. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar.

Abrí mis piernas y dejé que mi mano izquierda abriera mis mojados labios, usando el dedo índice de mi otra mano comencé a extender mi propia humedad hasta mi hinchado clítoris, comencé a dar pequeños toques sobre este, dejando que los impulsos eléctricos recorrieran mi cuerpo.

Abrí mis ojos y pude ver como Kakashi-sensei se masturbaba mientras sus ojos observaban mis manos, haciéndome sentir poderosa—sigue—gimió mi sensei.

Introduje dos de mis dedos y comencé a moverlos a la misma velocidad que mi sensei lo hacía con él mismo.

Comencé a sentir las oleadas de un primer orgasmo cuando mi sensei tomo mis manos y las levanto por encima de mi cabeza por segunda vez en la noche. Tomo mi banda de regulación y ato mis manos a la cabecera.

. —Te dije que te castigaría—sonrío con cierta malicia—no te correrás hasta que yo lo diga.

Sus manos acariciaron mi cintura y me dieron la vuelta, acomodo una almohada bajo mi pecho y levanto mis caderas; una nalgada aterrizó sobre mi glúteo derecho, mi piel escocía, una segunda, tercera y hasta quinta nalgada caían sobre mí con fuerza, algunas lágrimas se derramaban por mis ojos— ¿Volverás a llegar tarde a alguna de nuestras lecciones? —cuando iba a contestar una sexta nalgada aterrizo— ¿y bien? —depositó un beso sobre mi espalda baja y dos de sus dedeos entraron en mí, humedeciéndome.

Su boca se posó sobre mi entrada y su lengua comenzó un delicioso recorrido que me hacían retorcerme. Otra nalgada llegó y yo gemí fuerte, esta no había dolido tanto, solo me había excitado.

. — ¿Vas a volver a llegar tarde?

. —N..no—gemí.

. —No, SENSEI—recalcó la última palabra con una nalgada.

. —N…no…sensei.

Una última nalgada llegó mientras su lengua continuaba recorriendo mi ser. Mordisqueo ligeramente mi clítoris, una nueva oleada de placer amenazaba con ahogarme y Kakashi-sensei se retiró de mí.

Apretaba mis muslos con la esperanza de encontrar alivió y su rodilla me lo impidió, comencé a restregarme contra esta, pero Kakashi-sensei abrió mis piernas—no hasta que yo diga.

De una sola estocada me penetró con fuerza y comenzó a mover sus caderas, con violencia, contra las mías, sus manos se aferraban a mis caderas y nuestros gemidos se mezclaban por la habitación. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a mis caderas. Sentí crecer su miembro hasta correrse dentro de mí, llenándome; estaba cerca de conseguir el tan apreciado orgasmo cuando salió de mí.

Desato mis manos y beso mis muñecas.

Se sentó sobre la cama—de rodillas—obedecí de inmediato—límpiame—tomé unos cuentos pañuelos que tenía en la mesa de noche cuando me detuvo—chúpalo.

Me coloqué entre sus piernas y rodeé la punta con mi boca, dejando que lo lengua jugara. Un ronquido grave salió de la garganta de mi sensei quien me tomo por el cabello y jalo de este, obligándome a abrir más la boca y llevar su mimbro más profundo. Resultaba sencillo después de haberse corrido.

Lo lamí de arriba abajo, sentí como iba creciendo dentro de mi boca hasta que me fue imposible tenerlo dentro sin tener arcadas.

En un movimiento rápido Kakashi-sensei me tomo por la cintura y me sentó sobre sus piernas, haciendo que su pecho chocara con mi espalda. Un espejo estaba frente a nosotros—quiero que veas—susurro en mi oído.

Abrió mis piernas con sus manos, su erección rozaba mi trasero. Sus manos acunaron mis pechos y pellizcaron los erectos pezones mientras hacía un chupetón en mi cuello, yo me restregaba contra su pierna mientras mi reflejo me devolvía una mirada cargada de deseo.

Las manos de mi sensei bajaron hasta mi entrada y comenzó a pasear las yemas de sus dedos de arriba abajo mojándome hasta escurrir.

Insertó uno de sus dedos en mi interior y lo hizo girar en círculos, apreté los músculos de mi vagina en busca de un mayor placer; un segundo y tercer dedo fue insertado—pídemelo y lo hare.

. —Lo quiero dentro de mi sensei.

Tomándome por la cintura Kakashi-sensei me levanto, tomé su erección entre mis manos y comencé a dejarme caer sobre esta de forma lenta y deliciosa, sintiendo cada centímetro llenándome.

Comencé a marcar un ritmo rápido, necesitaba tener un orgasmo pronto o iba a explotar; los brazos de mi sensei rodearon mi cintura mientras yo seguía moviéndome, un dedo de Kakashi-sensei comenzó a hacer círculos rápidos sobre mi clítoris.

Entonces me golpeo. Un orgasmo fuerte y delicioso que me hizo temblar y caer rendida.

Desperté en medio de mi cama, sola, junto a mi cama había una caja envuelta como un regalo.

Su contenido consistía en una nota y, lo que parecían, 7 balas de diferentes tamaños, uno cada vez grande que el anterior; y una nota

_La lección tres será en dos semanas. Trae el más pequeño contigo._

_Tú sensei._

Me envolví en las sabanas y me senté en el marco de la ventana a ver la lluvia de estrellas.

. — ¿Las estás viendo Sasuke-kun?

Lección 3

Esa mañana había despertado con una nota.

"Espero que cargues contigo el regalo que te di"

La verdad era que había dejado ese obsequio en el fondo del armario, mantenía la esperanza de que Sasuke viniera, como cada noche, y llenara ese espacio vacío del closet y de mi cama.

Suspiré—no pierdo nada divirtiéndome un poco—pensé. Metí al bolso la bala más pequeña y me dirigí al hospital.

Era día de revisión general, necesitábamos asegurarnos que los estudiantes de la academia estuvieran saludables para los exámenes que estaban por venir.

Llevaba toda la tarde haciendo revisiones cuando decidí acercarme a la ventana, un halcón volaba en dirección a la torre del Hokage; así era siempre, ver ese halcón y saber que seguía con vida, Naruto vendría más tarde para preguntarme si quería transmitirle algún mensaje, yo diría que Sarada y yo estamos bien que no debía preocuparse; siempre lo mismo.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y se volvió a cerrar.

. —Quítese la ropa por favor—dije aún de espaldas.

Unas manos grandes me tomaron por la cintura y me hicieron girarme, Kakashi-sensei estaba cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo y me besaba por debajo de la máscara.

Su mano izquierda recorrió mi muslo y levantó mi pierna, acomodándola en su cadera, haciendo que nuestras intimidades se rozaran de una forma descarada y deliciosa.

Me separe de él, baje su máscara, y lo bese con desesperación sabía a menta... a deseo; mi lengua exploró el interior de su boca y frotaba mi pelvis con la suya.

Una enorme erección no se hizo esperar, bajé mi mano y comencé a acariciarla por encima de los pantalones, un gemido salió de la garganta de mi sensei; repetí el movimiento, un poco más fuerte, y mi labio inferior fue moroso en respuesta.

Sus manos subieron mi vestido hasta mi cintura, me ofreció tres de sus dedos, comencé a lamerlos mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones y dejaba salir su palpitante erección, Kakashi-sensei hizo lo propio moviendo mi ropa interior a un lado para revelar mi húmeda intimidad.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos en mí y comenzó a moverlo al ritmo en que yo movía mi mano sobre su erección.

. —estas tan mojada...—gemía en mi oído— ¿ya estas listas para mí?

Un "si" salió de mi boca como un suspiro e introdujo los dos dedos restantes, sentí un ligero dolor seguido de un inmenso placer que me hacía arquear la espalda; sus dedos se movían con maestría y repetían los movimientos que yo había hecho en mi misma, comencé a acariciar el punto que unía a su pene y a sus testículos con movimiento circulares.

Un ruido afuera de la puerta nos hizo detenernos, Kakashi-sensei pego su cuerpo al mío, cubriéndolo.

Cuando el ruido cesó nos reímos. Me dio un suave beso en la frente, sobre mi sello.

. —La lección de hoy es que no nos descubran. Tendré que enseñarte a controlar el volumen—su boca cubrió la mía y la excitación regresó a mi como una descarga eléctrica— ¿Traes lo que te regale?

Asentí y señalé el bolso. Mi sensei se alejó y rebusco en este hasta que encontró la pequeña pieza de acero, la metió a su boca y se sentó en la silla.

Palmeo su muslo invitándome a acercarme, cuando estuve a su lado, tiró de mi brazo y me acomodo sobre sus piernas, dejando mi trasero al descubierto. Bajo mis bragas hasta mis rodillas, sus palmas sobraron mis glúteos, sus dedos comenzaron a bajar para comenzar a acariciarme, humedeciéndome, su toque era suave, lento y delicioso; me sentía expectante de lo que podría suceder.

Con su dedo subió la humedad hasta mi entrada trasera e incierto un dedo de forma rápida y brusca, el dolor me invadió por un instante y después dio paso a una nueva sensación, su dedo comenzó a moverse de la misma forma en que se movía entre mis pliegues, mi humedad aumentó; un segundo dedo fue introducido, el dolor quiso hacerse presente, pero Kakashi-sensei comenzó a mover sus dedos de una forma tan deliciosa que ambas sensaciones se mezclaban haciéndome gemir. Una nalgada aterrizó sobre mi glúteo derecho—no puedes gemir, contrólate—mordí mis labios con fuerza cuando una oleada de placer vino.

. —Creo que estás lista para mi juguete—escuche como sacaba el pequeño artefacto de metal de su boca y lo introducía en mí, esta vez sin dolor.

Me levanto y me recargo contra la cama del consultorio, abrió mis piernas y comenzó a comerme mientras sus dedos metían y sacaban el juguete que tenía dentro. Su lengua me recorría arriba a abajo, mordisqueaba mis labios y su lengua hacia pequeñas penetraciones. Tome sus plateados cabellos entre mis manos y lo lleve más profundo, sus labios atraparon mi hinchado clítoris y tiraron despacio de este antes de hacerle círculos con su lengua.

Lo separe de mí y me senté sobre él, dejando que su erección me llenara por completo. Comencé a moverme sobre él mientras me sostenía por la cintura y succionaba mis pechos por encima de mi vestido.

Las oleadas del orgasmo llegaron y yo mordí mis labios hasta que el sabor metálico de la sangre llenó mi boca.

Nos separamos.

Cuando quise quitarme el "juguete" que había colocado en mi Kakashi-sensei me dio un golpe en la mano—te lo vas a dejar de ahora en adelante y traseras el siguiente tamaño contigo para la siguiente lección—me dio un beso en la frente y salió tras acomodarse sus ropas.

Unos minutos después Naruto tocó la puerta y entró, Sasuke estaba vivo y sano, me preguntó qué mensaje quería darle "Sarada y yo estamos bien. Te extrañamos. Vuelve pronto"

Las mismas palabras de siempre, las mismas que se repetían año con año.

Lección 4

28 de marzo.

Todos mis amigos habían venido a cenar a casa para celebrar mi cumpleaños, incluso Naruto había enviado un clon de sombra, todos estaban presentes menos él...no vino, al igual que el año pasado y el año anterior a ese durante los últimos seis años.

Después de limpiar todo y asegurarme de que Sarada estuviera durmiendo me di un baño caliente con el fin de lavar mis penas y frustración. Mientras buscaba mi pijama en el closet, el libro "Ica icha Takutikusu" cayó junto a mi pie, abierto, recogí el libro y me fijé en título de ese capítulo "Cuando ellas toman la iniciativa", mordí mis labios como respuesta, todo mi cuerpo tembló ante la imagen mental de mi sensei.

Me puse un conjunto de seda en color champagne, que había estado guardando para una ocasión especial, metí entre mis pechos el juguetillo del tamaño que seguía, me enfundé en un vestido sencillo y salí con una dirección en mente. Corrí con sigilo por los techos hasta que llegué a la casa del Rokudaime, desde la ventana podía verlo, recostado sobre su cama, leyendo ese libro que había iniciado todo…

. — ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte ahí Sakura?

Su voz me distrajo y mi pie falseo por un segundo. Kakashi-sensei se recargó en el marco de la ventana, llevaba el torso, los pies y la cara desnuda, me relamí los labios ante la expectativa de tener su cuerpo sobre el mío, o debajo…. Mi sensei abrió la ventana y me ayudo a entrar.

. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Coloqué mis manos sobre sus pectorales y lo besé. Mi boca transmitía la desesperación de sentir un cuerpo masculino, mi lengua se enredó con la suya; camine hasta dejarlo caer sobre la cama.

Retiré los tirantes de mi vestido y lo dejé resbalar por mi cuerpo, mostrando el conjunto de seda.

. —Vine por mi siguiente lección—mi voz sonaba cargada y mi respiración era errática.

Tome las manos de mi sensei y lo invite a tocar mi piel, a sentirme…su respiración comenzó a delatar su excitación. Deje que sus manos se pasearan sobre mis curvas y su lengua recorriera mi cuello mientras metía mis dedos en sus plateados cabellos.

Sacó el juguete de entre mis pechos y me invitó a ponerlo en mi boca, yo obedecí.

Sus labios bajaron por entre mis pechos, pasando por mi abdomen y bajando hasta mi monte, retirando mis bragas, sus dedos se abrieron paso en mi interior, separando mis labios mayores; mi humedad era evidente, sus dedos comenzaron a recorrerme de arriba abajo.

Me aferre a sus hombros y deje que esparciera mis fluidos hacía mi entrada trasera; su boca busco la mía y nuestras lenguas volvieron a juntarse hasta que el juguete acabo en su boca, lo sacó y coloco la punta sobre mi clítoris, moviéndolo en pequeños círculos mientras sus dedos, empapados por mi humedad, trabajaban mi entrada trasera.

Cuando el juguete estuvo empapado por mis propios fluidos, me hizo girar y agacharme frente a él. Sentí el frío metal irrumpir, un pequeño dolor dio paso a un gran placer. Sentí un beso en mi glúteo derecho seguido por una nalgada que me hizo enderezarme. Giré y pude ver una enorme erección que amenazaba con romper los pantalones de mi sensei.

Lo empujé sobre la cama y retiré el pantalón que descansaba en sus caderas, no había nada debajo, solo una erección grande y dura que me saludaba.

Sin dudarlo me acerqué y recorrí el glande con la punta de mi lengua, un gemido de Kakashi-sensei me hizo saber lo placentero que había sido mi movimiento, así que lo repetí; esta vez dejé que entrara un poco en mi boca y al retirarla mi lengua volvía a rozar toda su rosada circunferencia.

Repetí el proceso, de forma lenta, engullendo un poco más cada vez.

Subí a la cama me coloqué sobre las caderas de mi sensei, descubrí mis pechos, tome la cabeza de mi sensei y lo acerque a estos—lámelos sensei—le pedí.

Su lengua rodeo mi pezón izquierdo mientras sus manos masajeaban el otro; mi pecho llenaba su boca y yo me abracé a él y comencé a restregar, sin penetrar, nuestras intimidades. Mis gemidos desagarraban mi garganta, quería que todos escucharan el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Tomé sus cabellos y moví su boca hacia mi otro pecho, sentí el rozar de sus dientes en mi pezón, enterré mis uñas en sus hombros y me restregué con más fuerza. Su boca subió por mi cuello, recorrió mi mandíbula hasta mi oído—déjame sentirte—susurró.

Me separé un poco, con la respiración agitada, me di vuelta y me dejé caer sobre su erección, comencé a moverme de arriba abajo mientras contraía mis paredes, acunando su erección, sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas y su pelvis empujaba junto a la mía, llegando más profundo.

Las oleadas de un orgasmo comenzaron a llegar hasta a mí, sentía como si tocara el cielo, mis sentidos se agudizaron y sentí como me corría, literalmente, a chorros.

Empape todo, mis piernas, las de mi sensei, las sabanas, la cama, todo.

Con las piernas temblando me dejé caer sobre el pecho de mi sensei, este me colocó despacio sobre la cama, lo vi bajar y posicionarse entre mis piernas. Beso la cara interna de mis muslos, subiendo de a poco.

Soplo sobre mi entrada, haciéndome estremecer, su lengua recorrió toda mi entrada, volvió a soplar; instintivamente levante mis caderas hacía su boca, sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas, su lengua me penetraba, con mis manos separaba mis labios para darle un mejor acceso y masajeaba mi clítoris.

Mi sensei levanto su cabeza y me sonrió desde entre mis piernas. Lo tome por los hombros, lo atraje hacia mí y lo bese, enrede mis piernas en sus caderas, Kakashi-sensei comenzó a abrirse paso, una vez más, de forma lenta y pausada, dejándome sentirlo.

Pego su frente a la mía, sus ojos clavados en los míos. Arrancándonos gemidos con cada estocada.

Mis manos recorrían su espalda, mi boca besaba su mandíbula, su cuello, sus pómulos y viajaba hasta su boca. Nuestros besos seguían siendo húmedos, pero esta vez se sentían más cálidos, más íntimos, más tiernos.

Sus manos acariciaban mis piernas y no había ni una ráfaga de aire que pudiera filtrarse entre nuestros cuerpos, estábamos tan juntos como dos cuerpos podían estarlo.

El miembro de mi sensei comenzó a sentirse más grande y sus estocadas se hicieron más profundas; un nudo se formó en mi estómago y se liberó en la forma de un orgasmo, cuando mis paredes se contrajeron, sentí la semilla caliente de mi sensei llenándome.

Se dejó caer sobre mi cuerpo, cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron, sentí un rastro de besos que iban desde mis hombros hasta mi oreja—necesito cambiar las sábanas—dijo antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Nos levantamos de la cama, mientras Kakashi-sensei recogía todo, comencé a vestirme, no podía dejar a Sarada sola toda la noche. Mientras terminaba de acomodar mi vestido sentí una fuerte nalgada—No vuelvas a venir por una lección a menos que yo lo diga—mordió mi hombro y deposito otra nalgada.

Su rostro estaba igual de serio que siempre, busqué un ápice de travesura en sus ojos o algo que me indicara que estaba bromeando, pero no lo encontré. Su frialdad me hizo recordar que, al final, él solo era mi sensei y no mi pareja. Asentí y me dirigí hacia la ventana. De alguna forma, esto se sentía como un error, uno muy placentero.

. —Sakura—gire mi rostro para verle—feliz cumpleaños.

. —Gracias sensei y por la lección también.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi casa vi un sobre, dentro solo tenía una nota. Al parecer construirán un museo de historia Shinobi, Naruto quería saber si estaba bien incluir TODA la historia de los Uchiha.

Una esperanza se instaló en mi corazón, si construían un museo, Sasuke tendría que venir a aprobar lo que se escribiera sobre su clan, eso significaba verlo.

Sonreí ante la posibilidad.

Esa noche me quede dormida con una sonrisa.

.

Lección 5

El museo de historia Shinobi se construyó más rápido de lo que yo había pensado; lo ubicaron donde solía ser el distrito Uchiha, con solo tres de nosotros, no tenía sentido tener un espacio más grande, además Sasuke no estaba aquí...nunca estaba aquí.

Había comprado un vestido vaporoso en corte princesa en color blanco, escote era bajo y cruzado, se unían en una especie de cinto grueso en mi cintura. Me calce unas zapatillas de tiras negras delicadas. me decidí por un maquillaje sencillo; se suponía que esta noche Sasuke vendría para la inauguración del museo, había dado permiso para que la historia de su clan estuviera, era la oportunidad de limpiar el nombre de Iitachi. Tenías que venir ¿verdad…?

mientras buscaba un abrigo en mi closet, esa pequeña caja apareció. me mordí los labios pensando en lo mucho que había disfrutado con estos, ya fuera con Kakashi-sensei o yo sola. Saque el siguiente tamaño, la punta tenía forma el corazón en un tono rosado claro; me sentí traviesa y decidí ponérmelo, al principio entro con dificultad, nada que un poco de lubricante no arreglara.

La noche había avanzado con cierta rapidez, miraba en todo momento hacia las diferentes entradas, esperando a que Sasuke apareciera, pero nada. Ni un solo rastro de él. Las horas fueron pasando junto con las copas de vino que iba tomando, mi ira y frustración iban en aumento.

Una figura pareció moverse entre las sombras ¿sería Sasuke? Seguí a la figura, claramente masculina, por alguna razón esa zona estaba cerrada y sin una sola luz. Aislada.

solo la luna iluminaba algunas pinturas, el familiar cabello de Uchiha Nadara se encontraba ahí; un lugar en mi cerebro me hizo recordar que la sección Uchiha no había sido inaugurada, quizá porque Sasuke no se había tomado la molestia de aparecer. L aíra hizo hervir mi sangre.

Una mano cubrió mi boca y la otra me abrazo por la cintura, sentí como olio mi cabello y un olor familiar inundo mis fosas nasales, Kakashi-sensei estaba ahí.

. -¿Estas molesta? -susurro en mi oído antes de morder mi lóbulo. sus besos bajaban por mi cuello, arrancándome suspiros. podía sentir mis pezones endureciéndose por su mera cercanía al punto que dolían, clamaban por su atención. Has bebido mucho, ¿crees estar en condiciones de recibir otra lección?

su mano había abandonado mi boca para ir a manosear mi trasero, sentí como toco el pequeño juguete, lo hizo girar y yo gemí como respuesta, abriendo mis piernas, y sosteniéndome de su cuello con ambos brazos-quiero jugar sensei-susurre en lo que parecía mitad suspiro mitad gemido.

gire mi cabeza, tanto como su cuerpo me lo permitía y mi boca busco la suya, le bese por encima de la máscara, y me restregué contra, lo que ya era evidente, una erección.

Quizá era porque estaba ebria, quizá era porque estaba molesta, quizá era porque nos encontrábamos en la sección de la historia del clan Uchiha y era una forma de vengarme por su abandono, quizá solo era la combinación de todos estos elementos, pero me sentía más excitada que nunca.

Deje que sus manos me recorrieran mis muslos, por debajo de mi vestido, y se abrieran camino hasta mi feminidad, el sonido de mis fluidos en contacto con sus dedos parecía hipnotizaste.

deslice mis manos por sus caderas, apreté su bien formado trasero y me moví hasta su bragueta, era un poco difícil estando de espaldas, pero el hecho de solo poder sentirlo era emocionante, logre desabrochar sus pantalones y bajarlos, solo lo suficiente para liberar su erección y masajearla.

caminamos, así como estábamos hasta detrás de, lo que parecía, una estatua cubierta; de esa forma podríamos ver si alguien venía.

recargué mis brazos sobre la estatua y sentí como bajaba Kakashi-sensei, su lengua recorrió la parte posteríos de mis muslos, se acercó a la cara interna de estos, su lengua me indico que debía abrir las piernas y un ligero mordisco en uno de mis labios me arranco un suspiro de placer.

sus dedos índice y medio se colocaron a los lados de mi clítoris, lo apretó un poco entre estos y los movía de arriba a abajo, enviando oleadas de dolor combinado con placer.

su lengua se movía con maestría, las piernas me temblaban, en parte por la bebida, gran parte por mi sensei. Me sentía delirar. Solo era una señal de que el orgasmo estaba cerca.

. -Lo quiero-dije entre gemidos bajos-ahora.

Kakashi-sensei subió de nuevo hasta mi boca y metió su lengua en mi cavidad como había estado haciendo. sentí mi propio sabor.

Me di la vuelta y saqué mis pechos por encima de mi vestido, su boca atacó de inmediato-más fuerte-le pedí. Sus dientes rozaron mis pezones y ahogue un grito. Yo misma me baje las bragas y las arroje lejos, solo estorbaban.

Tomé su erección con ambas manos, la sostuve firme por la base y la otra paseaba de abajo hacia arriba, cada vez que llegaba a su rosada cabeza usaba mi pulgar para repasar toda la circunferencia de la punta para luego baja y volver a subir. sentía como gemía contra mis pechos.

levanto Una de mis piernas hasta su cintura, dirigí su erección hacia mí y sentí como recorrió desde mis labios hasta mi clítoris, moví mi cadera en busca de un contacto más profundo, pero Kakashi-sensei parecía disfrutar de torturarme de esa forma, lo hacia una y otra vez, desesperándome-quiero oírte suplicar-dijo con la voz ronca, ¿cómo podía estar tan calmado, cuando yo me sentía morir por tenerlo dentro?

-por...por favor...sensei

En un movimiento brusco me dio la vuelta, me pego a la estatua, donde frio del acero endureció aún más mis pezones; de una sola estocada me penetro, no sabía ni entendía como, pero en esa posición se sentía más grande y más profundo.

Nos quedamos unidos por un momento, disfrute de la sensación que me provocaba, me sentía llena, ahora solo necesitaba estar satisfecha. comencé a moverme, no era rápido ni lento, pero podía sentirlo en cada rincón.

Kakashi-sensei comenzó a moverse conmigo y sentí como daba en el punto exacto, mi respiración se hizo más rápida, bajé mis manos y comencé a estimular mi clítoris, necesitaba ese orgasmo.

las marcadas y profundas estocadas se hicieron más rápidas, señal de que acabaría pronto y yo también. nos movimos un poco más hasta que sentí como su semilla me llenaba, contraje mis músculos y me seguí moviendo hasta terminar.

Nos quedamos unidos un par de minutos, mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban.

Sentí como se salía de mí, una vez fuera, pude sentir un poco de semen escurrir por mi pierna.

Escuche cómo se acomodaba los pantalones y escuche que se alejó un poco, regreso con mis bragas en la mano y las coloco en mis manos-no hay que espaciar tanto nuestras lecciones-dijo-muero por poseerte por aquí también-dijo girando el juguete que yo misma había insertado, un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo-espera cinco minutos después de que yo salga y vienes.

Kakashi-sensei se fue y yo reacomodé mis ropas y mi cabello, me di una vuelta por la sala, haciendo tiempo cuando una voz familiar me sobresalto

-No lo inauguramos porque queríamos el visto bueno de Sasuke-kun-Hinata se acercó a mí-pero surgieron algunos asuntos y no pudo venir.

Le sonreí a modo de respuesta-Tienes suerte de que Naruto este aquí en la aldea, aunque...supongo que todo el trabajo que tiene no te permite verlo tanto como quisieras.

-Yo te admiro Sakura-san, aunque Naruto-kun no tiene tanto tiempo para estar con nosotros, es un alivio poder dormir a su lado cada noche. Yo pienso que tú...bueno...debes sentirte un poco sola

-No del todo, tengo a Sarada

-Me refiero como mujer

Me mordí los labios ¿podía contarle a Hinata de mi aventura? ¿me juzgaría? era poco probable. al final me contuve-ultimadamente, ya no me siento tan sola.

Lección 6

Corría hacia la torre de Hokage, ¡Sasuke-kun estaba aquí! ¡En la aldea!

. — ¡Sakura! —me detuvo Kakashi-sensei— ¿a dónde vas?

. —Sasuke—dije con la respiración entre cortada—está aquí. Me avisaron en el hospital.

. —Él ya se fue…

Negué con la cabeza, eso no podía ser cierto. Sasuke no se iría sin vernos a Sarada y a mi primero, ¿verdad?

Me solté de su agarre y corrí con más fuerza. Destruí la puerta de la oficina, los ojos de Shikamaru y Naruto se clavaron en los míos. No había nada que decir…era cierto…Sasuke se había ido.

Caminaba por la aldea, sin ganas. Con los años me había convencido de que Sasuke me amaba, que amaba a Sarada, pensaba que su ausencia era una forma de protegernos porque nos amaba.

Estaba equivocada, nos había olvidado y lo peor de todo era que, a pesar de todo esto, en el fondo de mi corazón lo amaba y siempre lo haría.

Pensaba en todas estas cosas cuando Kakashi-sensei salió a mi encuentro, ¿cómo era posible que él siempre estuviera cuando más necesitaba de alguien?

. — ¿Estas bien? —se preocupaba por mí, era evidente.

. — ¿Cómo puedo estar bien si estoy enamorada de él?

. —No creo que sea sano que sigas así Sakura.

. —Lo he amado desde que pudo recordar, no sé vivir de otra manera.

Kakashi-sensei tomo mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos—entonces tú sensei te enseñara.

Me deje guiar hasta su casa. Estaba perfectamente limpia, me daba una sensación de calidez y familiaridad; tal vez tenía más que ver con el hecho de que su mano sostenía la mía.

Recuerdos calientes de la última vez que estuve ahí me provocaron un cosquilleo en el abdomen que bajaba hasta mi intimidad.

Kakashi-sensei tomo el espejo de la pared, se sentó en el sillón y colocó el espejo a su lado. Yo me quede parada en medio de la estancia.

. —La lección de hoy es…amor propio—sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Deseaba besarlo—desnúdate.

Obedecí a mi sensei y removí toda mi ropa de la forma más sensual posible—acércate—obedecí y me detuvo justo frente al espejo, se colocó detrás de mí, con sus manos en mi cintura, su boca se acercó a mi oído, su aliento me hacía cosquillas—dime que ves.

Mi reflejo me devolvía la mirada, me recorrí a través del reflejo.

Mi piel blanca se veía sonrosada por la excitación, tenía pequeñas cicatrices de aquellas primeras batallas; no había dejado de entrenar, mi cuerpo se veía firme. Mis pezones se veían rosados y delicados en medio en mis seños, mi abdomen estaba ligeramente marcado y plano, mi cintura se veía estrecha y pequeña entre las manos de mi sensei; mis muslos estaban firmes, torneados.

. —Veo…una mujer que ha florecido, que es hermosa—Kakashi-sensei comenzó a dejar besos sobre mis hombros. El sello de mi frente llamó mi atención, era una especie de medalla que revelaba mi trabajo duro y el esfuerzo de años de entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama—veo a una mujer fuerte también. Una que ha superado sus propios límites—Kakashi-sensei sonrió contra mi piel.

. —Ahora quiero que cierres tus ojos y esperes un momento—obedecí a lo que me decía. Después de unos instantes sentí que colocaba algo sobre mis ojos, sentí que se apretaba detrás de mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos y solo había oscuridad, estaba vendada—quiero que hagas lo que mi voz te indica, ¿puedes hacerlo?

Asentí y esperé a sentir sus manos tocarme, como solo él sabía hacerlo, pero nada pasó. Me quedé parada ahí; cruce mis piernas y comencé a acariciar mi brazo derecho con mi brazo izquierdo, me sentí vulnerable.

"no hagas eso. Párate bien" acaté la orden y me puse en posición de firmes.

"Acaricia tú cuello", subí mis manos por mi cuello, recordé como solía hacerlo mi sensei, mordí mis labios y dejé que las yemas de mis dedos acariciaran mi mandíbula, levante la cabeza para tener mejor acceso, mis dedos viajaron por mi cuello, yendo hacia mi nuca, regresando, pasando por mis clavículas. Sentía los vellos de mi piel levantarse y mis poros abrirse.

"¿te gustan tus senos? Sakura" asentí ante su pregunta, voz parecía venir desde el sillón, "tócalos entonces". Deje de recorrer mi cuello, baje lentamente y los tome con ambas manos, deje que mis índices acariciaran mis pezones, un gemido ronco salió de mi garganta, estruje mis senos con fuerza, lamí mis dedos y los repase mojados por mis pezones, los apreté un poco, sentí como me humedecía.

"Tus brazos también son muy sensibles", acerqué mi antebrazo derecho y me di una pequeña mordida en el interior del codo, todas mis terminaciones nerviosas reaccionaron, con una uña hice un ligero rasguño en mi otro brazo, la misma sensación de placer se disparó. Podía sentir la recepción de mi cuerpo. Con una uña hice un pequeño corte en uno de mis hombros en busca de esa adrenalina, de ese placer-dolor, que tanto me había gustado. Pude sentir un pequeño hilo de sangre correr

Sin esperar indicaciones, comencé a acariciar mi abdomen, lento, utilizando las yemas de mis dedos. Mis manos se cruzaban, una subía en dirección a mi pecho, la otra bajaba hacía mí, depilado, monte venus, con las uñas hacía cosquillas sobre este; mi cuerpo entero temblaba y la humedad entre mis piernas comenzaba a escurrir.

Mis gemidos no eran los únicos en la habitación, podía escuchar los de Kakashi-sensei también. Me pregunte si se estaba tocando…si estaba tan desnudo como yo. Quería sentirlo, quería sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, quería sentirlo devorar mis labios…y mi boca también.

"tus piernas", lleve mis manos a mis muslos, trazando diferentes patrones sobre estos; desde fuera hasta la cara interna, donde daba pellizcos, simulando las mordidas que Kakashi-sensei me daba, subiendo cada vez más.

Mi dedo corazón encontró mi clítoris, estaba hinchado y muy sensible, lo rocé al mismo tiempo que apretaba uno de mis pezones; oleadas de placer me inundaron—Kakashi…sensei—gemí su nombre. Lo deseaba. Introduje un dedo en busca de ese punto dulce, lo encontré, comencé a acariciarlo con fuerza, apreté mis piernas mientras; pero no era suficiente, no, yo quería, quiero, más. Quiero sentirlo.

Retiré la banda de mis ojos y pude ver a mi sensei, sin camisa y con la cara desnuda, sus pantalones estaban arremolinados en sus tobillos y su miembro, grande y erecto, estaba entre sus manos. Sus ojos clavados en los míos, me veía desde el suelo donde estaba sentado.

Camine los cuatro pasos que nos separaban, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese. Mordí, ligeramente, su labio inferior, su boca se abrió invitándome a entrar, mi lengua se enredó en la suya; en mi mente no había un solo recuerdos de otros labios ni de besos que no fueran los de mi sensei, siempre cálidos y necesitados, cargados de deseo…deseo por mí; gemí en su boca.

Me a horcajadas sobre él, tomé su erección y me senté sobre esta. Disfruté de la sensación de tenerlo dentro, un suspiro salió de mis labios; si había algo cercano a la gloría, esto tenía que serlo. Abrecé sus caderas con mis piernas, sintiéndolo más profundo; en la periferia lo vi subir sus rodillas, sentí como abrazaba mis caderas con sus muslos. Estábamos tan juntos como dos cuerpos pueden estarlo.

Volví a besarlo, enredando mis dedos en su cabello, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, me separé en busca de oxígeno, sus labios estaban hinchados, el deseo se reflejaba en su mirada. Sentí sus caderas moverse y un gemido salió de mí, sus labios encontraron la unión entre mi cuello y mis hombros, me mordió y succiono mi piel. Me moví junto con él.

Sus manos apretaron mis caderas con fuerza, yo mordí y rasguñé su espalda. Su lengua limpio el rastro de sangre de mi hombro.

Metió su dedo índice en mi boca y yo lo succione con vehemencia. Lo llevó hasta mi entrada trasera y lo metió; en un principio sentí una invasión, ligeramente dolorosa, que pasó casi tan pronto como llegó; su dedo comenzó a moverse despacio, arqueé mi espalda, moviéndome más rápido. Los juguetes no se sentían igual, entendí porque tenía prisa de tomarme por ahí, y yo también deseé que lo hiciera, pronto.

Continuamos moviéndonos, cada vez más rápido, gimiendo nuestros nombres. Sentí como derramaba su semilla dentro de mí, mis paredes se contrajeron y el orgasmo me golpeo…todo fue blanco.

Seguía unida a mi sensei. Un par de lágrimas se derramaron por mis ojos, Kakashi-sensei las limpio y beso cada uno de mis parpados.

. —Gracias…sensei—le sonreí con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón, correspondió con otra sonrisa.

Unió sus labios con los míos, mientras me abrazaba.

Desee que ese momento no se acabara, quería estar siempre así, en los brazos de Kakashi-sensei

Lección 7

Comprar víveres no era precisamente lo más divertido del mundo ni mi cosa favorita, pero se tenía que hacer y no había de otra.

Una risa que yo conocía muy bien me obligo a mirar, Ino y Sai estaban ahí, riendo, el pequeño Inojin corría hacia ellos con una caja pidiendo que la compraran. Sai tomo en brazos al pequeño, rodeo la cintura de Ino con la mano que le quedaba libre y depósito y dulce beso en su frente; una punzada de celos me atravesó, al final, una familia era lo que yo deseaba. Tengo a Sarada conmigo, pero esta no era la idea de familia que yo tenía.

. — ¡Sakura! —Ino agitaba su mano saludándome mientras se acercaba a mí.

. —Hola Ino, ¿cómo te va?

. —No finjas Sakura—acerco su rostro al mío con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le iban a salir—Todos en la aldea están hablando de lo mismo.

. —No sé de qué hablas.

. —Kakashi-sama y tu—Ino movía sus cejas de arriba abajo con complicidad—hasta yo los vi pasear tomados de la mano.

Sentí como el rubor cubría mis mejillas, Ino nos había visto, probablemente toda la aldea también, ¿cuántos me habrán visto entrar a su departamento? ¿nos habrían escuchado? En ese momento no me importaba, pero, ¿ahora?

. —Tú vista debe estar dañada entonces—opte por ponerme a la defensiva, parecía la única forma viable de deshacerme de Ino—si te hubieras fijado sabrías que yo estaba llorando.

. — ¿Ah?, ¿por qué llorabas? No me digas que fue por Sasuke-kun—me mordí los labios como respuesta—No puedes seguir así Sakura, ¿cuánto vas darte cuenta de que mereces algo mejor? Sasuke-kun es alguien especial, lo puedo entender, pero él nunca está aquí.

. —Es que él no puede, tiene que estar fuera para proteger la aldea—dije un tanto insegura.

. —No puedes seguir justificándolo con eso. ¿Acaso Sarada y tú no importan? Lo que necesitas es un hombre, uno en el que puedas apoyarte y que te ayude con tus "necesidades". Y Kakashi-sama no puede ser del todo malo en eso, algo habrá aprendido de tanto leer esas novelas.

. — ¡Ino! No digas esas cosas, él fue mi sensei y no quiero pensar en él de esa forma—me sentí culpable por mentirle a Ino, pero una infidelidad no era algo de lo que quisiera alardear.

. —Pero podría volver a ser tu sensei y enseñarte un par de cosas—la cara de pervertida de Ino me hizo tener pensamientos indecentes sobre mi sensei—Mmh, ¿crees que sea virgen? Siempre me he preguntado cómo se vería sin toda esa ropa encima y sin esa mascara, ¿tú lo has visto?

Si Ino, si lo he visto sin ropa y parece un dios—No, jamás—si Ino viera a Kakashi-sensei se abalanzaría sobre él—Me voy Ino. Cuídate.

Ino tenía razón, Kakashi-sensei me seguía enseñando en un terreno muy lejano a la guerra y con resultados mucho más placenteros.

. —Estoy en casa—dije al entrar. En el pasado, mi madre me hubiera recibido, diciendo algo sobre dejar mis zapatos ordenados, pero mi casa estaba sola, Sarada debía de seguir en la academia y yo no tenía humor para preparar nada. El saber que Ino se preguntaba sobre el cuerpo de Kakashi-sensei me hacía hervir de rabia.

Un baño, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Preparé la tina con sales de lavanda, tomé mi copia de ICHA ICHA Takutikusu, y me dispuse a entrar en la tina cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar.

Decidí ignorarlo, si pensaba que no había nadie se iría. Después de cinco minutos seguía tocando, acabando con mi paciencia—¡Sarada, si eres tú, la puerta está abierta! —grite desde la bañera.

Escuche la puerta abrir y cerrarse, unos momentos después la puerta del baño se abrió—En cuanto salga del baño iremos a comer a algún restaurante, mami está cansada—dije ocultando el libro a un lado.

. —Tal vez yo pueda ayudar a mami a relajarse—la voz de Kakashi-sensei me obligo a girarme.

Sus pies estaban descalzos, tenía solo media mascara abajo, mostrando una sonrisa que prometía placer, mucho placer; comenzó a desabrochar su chaleco hasta dejarlo caer, con cuidado y lentitud se sacó la camiseta de manga larga, revelando su esculpido abdomen—¿dónde están los juguetes que te di? —pregunto mientras se sacaba la máscara—En el closet de mi habitación—conteste. Kakashi-sensei salió mientras yo me removía por la excitación.

Regreso con una de las piezas de acero en la mano, me la mostró como si se tratase de una dulce amenaza. Me traslade hasta el otro lado de la bañera para quedar frente a él.

Comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones, los cuales mostraban indicios de su erección, los dejo caer arrojándolos al montón de ropa que se había arremolinado en el suelo, acaricio su erección por encima de su ajustado bóxer negro mientras se sacaba uno de sus guantes con los dientes, entendí mi brazo y le indiqué con mi dedo índice que se acercara.

Tal vez esto estaba mal, tal vez no pero, cuando se trataba de Kakashi-sensei, mi mente se nublaba y solo mi cuerpo respondía, deseando sus estímulos…su cuerpo…sus manos…sus labios…

Se acercó a mí y yo bajé su ropa interior, mis manos viajaron hasta sus trabajados glúteos, los apreté atrayéndolo hacia mí. Dejé que la punta de mi lengua limpiara la gota preseminal de su glande, lo sentí estremecerse, mi lengua recorrió la punta y la introduje en mi boca, donde mi lengua seguía jugando. Tomé la base con mis manos y comencé a estimularle mientras mi boca lo engullía. Los gemidos graves de mi sensei llenaban el cuarto de baño, sus manos peinaron mi cabello en una coleta, tiraba de esta para obligarme a abrir más la boca y llevarlo más profundo—si sigues así terminare en tú boca—lo tomé como una invitación, tomándolo completamente mientras mis uñas se clavaban en sus glúteos.

Su semilla caliente escurrió por mi boca, Kakashi-sensei lo limpio con un dedo que llevo a mi boca. Se adentró en la bañera—pensé que debía de ayudar a mamá a sentirse mejor, no al revés—un poco de agua cayo por al suelo, sus manos ya comenzaban a acariciar mis piernas—creí que nos hacíamos sentir bien el uno al otro—contesté. Kakashi sonrío de lado y paseo la punta de su lengua por su labio inferior, quería morderlo.

Me jalo por las piernas hasta él, dos de sus dedos entraron en mí, sin previo aviso, moviéndolos con maestría, con una mano me aferre a los bordes de la bañera mientras con la otra lo tomaba por la nuca y lo guiaba hasta mi pecho; su boca se aferró a mi pezón, mientras su lengua hacía círculos sobre mis botones su dedo índice giraba en dirección contraria sobre mi clítoris.

El calor se acumulaba en mi vientre, sus dedos seguían moviéndose dentro de mí, acariciando ese punto de placer máximo, cada vez con mayor rapidez; sentía mis ojos nublarse a causa del placer, las oleadas del orgasmo me golpearon haciéndome temblar.

Con la respiración aún descontrolada Kakashi-sensei me pidió que me diera la vuelta, con cuidado me ayudo a apoyar mis rodillas en el suelo de la bañera, me sostuve de los bordes con las manos.

Sentí como soplaba desde mi entrada trasera hasta mis expuestos labios. Su lengua me recorrió desde mi monte venus, recogiendo los rastros de mi orgasmo y mi humedad, hasta introducirse en mí desde atrás, sin ningún dolor, yo me deje hacer.

Sentí como introducía el frio juguete de metal en mí, la punta no representaba ningún problema, era el final lo que dolía, pero después de unos momentos el placer era maravilloso.

Escuché como el agua escurría del cuerpo de Kakashi-sensei, seguramente era porque se había levantado, sentí la punta de su erección pasearse entre mis labios antes de entrar de una sola estocada.

Me sostuvo por la cintura con una mano, la otra aterrizo sobre mis glúteos, una sonora nalgada lleno el cuarto y comenzamos a movernos a un ritmo frenético provocando pequeñas olas en el agua que se desbordaba.

A pesar de que el agua se había enfriado, la temperatura de mi cuerpo no disminuía al igual que las estocadas; nuestros gemidos llevaban la habitación y estos se mezclaban con los sonidos de nuestros cuerpos chocando.

Mis paredes se contrajeron con fuerza mientras otro orgasmo me llevaba al cielo. Las uñas de mi sensei se enterraron en mi piel, me penetro tan profundo como le fue posible hasta que se corrió dentro de mi mientras gemía mi nombre.

Nos quedamos unidos durante un momento, mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban. Salió de mí, me abrazo y me ayudo a sentarme de nuevo, uno frente al otro.

. —Aún hay mucho que tengo que enseñarte Sakura, así que deja de pensarlo tanto y solo disfruta de mi como tú sensei.

Salí de la bañera, enrede una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo—soy una mujer casada…sensei.

. —Y también estas sola. Admite que desde que empezaron nuestras lecciones te sientes menos sola.

. —Menos sola no significa que sea lo correcto. Vístete Kakashi-sensei.

Salí de ahí y me dirigí a mi habitación, esperando que cuando saliera se hubiese ido.

. —Estoy en casa. Mamá tengo hambre.

Salí a recibir a Sarada—lo siento, no tuve tiempo de preparar nada. ¿te gustaría comer fuera?

. —Yo las invito—el cabello de Kakashi-sensei aún escurría un poco de agua, pero su vestimenta y su actitud relajada estaban impecables—es lo menos que puedo hacer después de hacer que tú mamá perdiera el tiempo conmigo—su indirecta me hirió, jamás había pensado que nuestras lecciones eran una pérdida de tiempo.

. —Quiero ir al BBQ—declaro Sarada.

. —Vamos al BBQ entonces.

Sarda extendió sus brazos hacía Kakashi y este la cargo sobre sus hombros—Vamos Sakura—debajo de su máscara se insinuaba una sonrisa.

Mi pequeña hija reía sobre sus hombros, ambos parecían divertirse en compañía del otro. Les sonreí. Y camine a su lado.

Los tres disfrutamos de una cena agradable esa noche. Por primera vez, en 6 años, sentí que teníamos una cena familiar.

Lo que sentía por mi sensei estaba creciendo.

Lección 8

Caminaba molesta en dirección a la torre del Hokage, Hinata no estaba en casa y me había dejado plantada en el hospital ¡en mi único día libre!, lo caluroso del día no ayudaba a mejorar mi ánimo, tanto que ignore el saludo que el capitán Yamato me había hecho en el pasillo.

. —Será mejor que no entres ahí Sakura—me advirtió Shikamaru deteniéndome con su sombra—Naruto tiene una reunión importante.

. —Me importa poco, solo quiero entregarle los resultados de su esposa—contesté estrujando el sobre de mi mano.

Rompí la puerta de una sola patada, me quedé helada en cuanto entre a la oficina.

Hinata estaba completamente desnuda, apoyada sobre el escritorio, mientras Naruto bombeaba sus caderas contra ella, desde atrás; una de las manos de Hinata acariciaba el cuello de Naruto, quien susurraba cosas en su oído.

. —Sa... Sakura-san—gimió Hinata, más por lo que Naruto le hacía que por mi presencia.

. — ¡Sakura-chan! —Naruto sonaba más sorprendido—No recuerdo haberte llamado el día de hoy. Como sea, espera afuera un momento por favor.

El capitán Yamato creo una nueva puerta en un instante.

. —Gracias capitán Yamato—le dijo Shikamaru—te dije que no debías entrar Sakura, aunque te cueste trabajo, tienes que entender que Naruto ya no es tú tonto compañero de equipo, él ahora es el Hokage y no puedes irrumpir así y ya—le dio una calada a su cigarro.

. —Eso no era trabajo Shikamaru—podía sentir como mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero no por la vergüenza, aquella escena me había dado calor, mucho calor.

. —Tal vez, desde tú perspectiva, pero Naruto necesita liberar el estrés del trabajo y Hinata necesita distraerse de cuidar a sus hijos todo el día, Boruto ya empezó la academia, pero Himawari aún es pequeña. Ellos—dio otra calada a su cigarrillo—necesitan tiempo solos.

. —Shikamaru tú… ¿tienes ese tipo de reuniones aquí?

. —Si las tenemos Sakura—Temari llego en ese momento con, lo que parecía, el almuerzo de Shikamaru—siempre que olvida esto tenemos una reunión marital

Shikamaru se posiciono detrás de Temari, abrazándola por la cintura y depositando un beso en su cuello.

. —Mejora nuestro rendimiento laboral—aclaro el Nara.

. —Sakura-san—Hinata se asomó por la puerta con cierta timidez—pasa.

Me adentre en la oficina, aunque sus ropas estaban acomodadas, el sudor que perlaba sus frentes y el olor a sexo permanecían en el recinto; junte mis muslos para aliviar un poco de mi excitación, la idea de Temari-san y Shikamaru haciéndolo en alguna de las habitaciones cercana tampoco ayudaban a apaciguar mis pensamientos.

. —Sakura-chan—Naruto llamó mi atención—te pregunte si te había mandado a llamar aquí hoy.

. —No, no lo hiciste. Yo vine porque quería darte estos, busqué a Hinata en casa cuando no se presentó en el hospital, al no encontrarla vine aquí—les extendí el sobre.

. —Lamento haber olvidado nuestra cita Sakura-san, pero Naruto-kun me llamo de emergencia. Lo siento—algo dentro de mí me dijo que no lo lamentaba, no realmente. En su lugar, yo tampoco me lamentaría.

. — ¡Agg! Sakura-chan—Naruto me extendió los resultados—no entiendo que dice.

. —Hinata no está embarazada—un deje de decepción se cruzó en el rostro de ambos, especialmente en el de Naruto, ¿cuántos hijos pensaban tener?

. —Si no estoy embarazada, ¿por qué no me he sentido bien? Sakura-san

. —Tienes una infección estomacal, puede que sea producto del fuerte resfriado que tuviste. Bueno, yo me retiro—hice una reverencia.

. —Sakura-chan, si Hinata está enferma como dices, entonces tengo una misión para ti. La ceremonia del nombramiento de Chōjūrō como nuevo Mitzukage es este fin de semana, ¿podrías ir por mí? Sasuke está cerca—dijo guiñándome el ojo—tal vez se puedan hacer compañía mutua.

. —Como el Hokage ordené—dije antes de retirarme.

Tenía la oportunidad de ver a Sasuke, un nudo se formó en mi estómago, mi corazón se sentía confundido, por un lado, le odiaba por dejarnos solas a Sarada y a mí, pero por otro…

Caminaba por la aldea, repasando una y otra vez lo que había pasado, y la escena que había visto acaparo todos mis pensamientos—¿Qué le susurraría Naruto a Hinata? —me preguntaba en voz alta, ¿algo sucio? Poco probable, a pesar de ser un tonto, Naruto era alguien dulce, pero, siendo honesta, nunca me lo hubiese imaginado como alguien que haría algo así en la oficina del Hokage…en pleno día…

Naruto estuvo enamorado de mi la mitad de su vida…

Mentalmente me posicione en el lugar de Hinata…sintiendo a Naruto…

Sacudí mi cabeza en negación, no podía imaginarme con él, jamás lo hice, y él parecía sumamente feliz con Hinata. Me ordene a mí misma calmarme.

Los destellos del cabello plateado de Kakashi-sensei llamaron mi atención, pensé en todas las veces que él y yo estuvimos solos en su oficina, cuando él era Hokage. Él y yo…en esa oficina…arrojando todos esos papeles por el piso, sus rodillas se parando mis piernas…enterrándose en mí…

Esa mañana había jugado con los juguetes que Kakashi-sensei me había obsequiado, dándome un orgasmo delicioso; pero no me parecía suficiente, necesitaba más…ahora.

Lo seguí hasta uno de los campos de entrenamiento, es ese lugar nos había aprobado como gennin, también me había hecho caer en un genjutsu. Estaba entrenando, lanzando kunai´s y shuriken´s, dando siempre en el blanco.

. — ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir ahí escondida Sakura? —Kakashi-sensei camino hasta la zona arbolada en la que estaba—¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

Desde nuestro último encuentro nos habíamos ignorado el uno al otro, solo cuando estaba con Sarada hacia una excepción y su conversación siempre estaba más dirigida a mi pequeña que a mí. Su molestia era más que obvia, pero el deseo que sentía por él lo era aún más.

Haciendo acopio de mi fuerza, lo jale hacia mí y lo bese, sus labios se resistieron en un principio, mis manos subieron a su cabello, jalándolo, obligándolo a abrir la boca y profundizar nuestro beso.

Cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron sus manos se posicionaron sobre mis caderas, mordí su labio inferior con fuerza y él contesto con una nalgada, que me hizo gemir contra su boca.

Coloque una de mis piernas entre las suyas, abriéndolas, atore su talón con el empeine de mi pie, lo jale con fuerza, haciéndolo caer mientras nos seguíamos besando. Una vez en el suelo, me puso a horcajadas sobre él, mientras devorábamos nuestras bocas.

Se sentó, conmigo sobre él; empezó a repartir besos húmedos por todo mi mentón mientras yo desabrochaba su chaleco y lo dejaba caer por sus hombros, acariciando los músculos de sus brazos; sus manos ascendieron por debajo de mi blusa, desabrochando mi brasier, sus manos recorrieron mis brazos con la misma delicadeza de siempre, bajando los tirantes y deshaciéndose de mi prenda, yo misma saque mi blusa—te deseo Kakashi-sensei—dije en su oído antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja, arrancándole un gemido.

Sus besos descendieron por mi garganta hasta mi pecho, donde lamio mi canalillo antes de apoderarse de uno de mis pezones, me abracé a su espalda y rompí su camisa en dos partes, solo estorbaba—esa era mi favorita—dijo, mordisqueo mi pezón con fuerza.

Le quite la banda de regulación y ate sus manos por detrás de su espalda—te comprare una nueva—dije, mientras lo recostaba sobre la hierba, ligeramente ladeado. Comencé a besar su pecho mientras dejaba que mis manos exploraran su abdomen; me deleite en el sabor de su piel, incluso me tome la libertad de succionar la piel de su tatuaje y dejarle una marca.

Me devolví a sus pezones, les daba los mismos lengüetazos que él le daba a los míos; mis manos bajaron, desabrochando sus pantalones, acaricié su erección por encima de la ropa interior, sus ojos estaban cerrados, gimiendo mi nombre. Regrese a sus labios y con mi lengua baje por su garganta, mordí sus clavículas, baje por su pecho y abdomen hasta el elástico de sus calzoncillos, tome la prenda con mis dientes y la deslice hasta la mitad de sus muslos, deje que un poco de mi saliva escurriera por su erección, lamí desde la base hasta la punta.

Con una mano masturbaba la mitad superior mientas lamía la unión sus gemelos y la erección, sintiendo como toda su piel se erizaba ante mi toque. Abrí mi boca y succionaba, por partes, la base, dejando que mi lengua le recorriera hasta donde me era posible, subiendo cada vez más hasta llegar a la punta—voy a correrme Sakura—justo eso quería, que mi sensei se corriera en mi boca. Su erección abarcaba toda mi boca, hasta mi garganta, aun así, seguí con el vaivén de mí cabeza hasta que su semilla fue expulsada dentro de mi boca. Me tomo un momento tragarla toda, tenía un sabor agridulce, volví a metérmelo en la boca, ahora era un poco más sencillo; yo misma apretujaba mis senos mientras lo hacía, la respiración de Kakashi-sensei se hacía más y más pesada, su erección crecía dentro de mi boca.

Cuando alcanzo el tamaño de siempre, baje mis pantalones y mi tanga, me deslice sobre su erección con suavidad, disfrutando de cómo se abría paso dentro de mí, llenándome, el sonido de mis fluidos delataba lo mojada que estaba. Solté sus manos y las volví a atar sobre su pecho.

Apoyé mis manos sobre su abdomen y comencé a moverme de atrás hacia adelante, despacio, mientras contraía mis paredes, sintiéndonos el uno al otro—déjeme enseñarle lo que aprendido sensei—le dije mientras añadía movimientos circulares a mi vaivén de caderas. Conforme aumentaba la velocidad de mis movimientos, Kakashi-sensei levantaba sus caderas.

Encaje mis uñas en su pecho y las arrastre dejando algunos rasguños sangrantes, mi sensei tenía muchas cicatrices, yo había sido testigo de varias de esas batallas, bese con ternura todas y cada una de ellas, como él había besado siempre las mías. Los cortes de mis uñas los fui haciendo más profundos, deseaba marcarlo como mío.

Las conocidas oleadas del orgasmo comenzaron a agolparse en mi vientre, me aferré más a su piel y comencé a moverme más rápido hasta que terminé, su nombre salió como un gruñido.

Tome una de las puntas de la banda, jalándola, hasta deshacer el nudo, me deje caer sobre su pecho, sus latidos estaban tan acelerados como los míos; sus brazos me rodearon, dándome la vuelta, tomo mi mentón, besándome con ternura; apoyo sus codos junto a mi cabeza y comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, sus labios y sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos, arañe su espalda y enrede mis piernas en sus caderas.

Las oleadas de otro orgasmo me alcanzaron pronto, contraje mi pelvis, corriéndome por segunda vez mientras Kakashi-sensei se seguía moviendo, minutos después él también se corrió dentro de mí.

Salió de mí, se recostó a mi lado y me atrajo a su pecho, donde dormí plácidamente.

El frio en mi espalda me hizo deportarme, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, desenredé mis piernas de las de mi sensei y me comencé a vestirme con velocidad.

. —Sakura, ¿a dónde vas?

. —Sarada…—fue todo lo que atine a decir, en ese momento mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas y mi corazón cargado de sentimientos.

. —Puedo ir contigo—dijo levantándose—yo puedo…

Recorrí la pequeña distancia que nos separaba y le bese, interrumpiéndolo—necesito pensar sobre mis sentimientos sensei. Cualquier decisión que tome afecta a Sarada…necesito dejar de ser tan egoísta—le bese una vez más y salí corriendo de ahí.

. — ¡Sakura! —la familiar voz de Tsunade-sama me llamaba—tenía mucho que no te veía—dijo acercándose a mí—ahora que ya eres una mujer, ¿qué te parece si nos tomamos una copa?

Accedí a ir con ella. Tsunade-sama me contaba sobre sus viajes y como había vuelto por dinero para seguir apostando.

.—¿ Y tú Sakura?, ¿cómo has estado? Te noto distinta.

El bajo de la canción que sonaba por los altos parlantes, combinada con la sedosa voz del interprete y las cuatro copas de sake había bebido, comenzaron a hacer efecto en mí.

Le conté todo a Tsunade-sama, desde cómo me sentía respecto a Sasuke-kun desde mi infancia, lo mucho que nos hacía falta a Sarada y a mí, le hablé de Kakashi-sensei y de cada uno de los encuentros que habíamos tenido, sin ahorrarme un solo detalle. Tsunade-sama no me interrumpió ni una sola vez, tampoco parecía sorprendida.

. —No entiendo cuál es tú problema Sakura—dijo golpeando la mesa, desquebrajándola—yo no te enseñe a ser una niña miedosa. ¿Qué tienes que hacer?, ¿esa es tú pregunta?, ¡Toma una decisión!, yo no sé nada sobre los sentimientos de Kakashi, pero tú no estás hecha para jugar a los amantes.

. —Pero no quiero lastimar a nadie Tsunade-sama.

. —Sakura, tú y yo sabemos que eso es imposible. Pero es tú turno de ser egoísta, tienes una hija, y lo que tú hagas le afecta, piensa en ustedes dos y déjate de juegos de niños.

Tsunade-sama tenía razón, tenía que actuar como una mujer responsable y tomar una decisión.

Tenía el vago presentimiento de que encontraría la respuesta en Kirigakure

Lección 9

Deje a Sarada en casa de Ino, ella la cuidaría los días que estuviera fuera.

El viaje a Kirigakure sería en tren, en estos días, esa era la forma más rápida de viajar, en una época de paz, viajar de esa forma tan despreocupada era seguro, pero, para los ninjas, hay viajes costumbres que nos siguen durante toda nuestra vida, por esa razón llevaba conmigo armas básicas y la invitación al nombramiento del nuevo Mizukage.

Pardo en el andén, esperando la señal de abordaje se encontraba una figura masculina que yo conocía muy bien, el corazón se me acelero ¿qué hacía aquí?; camine con paso seguro, intentando disimular mi sorpresa ante su presencia.

. —Buenos días Kakashi-san—dije tras posicionarme a su lado, procurando no verlo directamente.

. —Buenos días Sakura—saco su característico libro, comenzado a leerlo con total desinterés.

. —Kakashi-san, ¿qué hace aquí? Si ha venido a despedirme, quiero pedirle que pare, puede que Sasuke-kun—su risa me interrumpió.

. —Te das demasiado importancia a veces, Sakura. Permíteme recordarte que yo soy el Rokudaime Hokage—se inclinó hacia mí—y yo poseo una amistad muy especial con Mei—la forma en la que había ronroneado el nombre de la, todavía, Mizukage me hizo rabiar.

. —Bien—dije molesta—solo espero que sepa guardar su distancia, Sasuke-kun vendrá a este evento también, y no quiero que nada perturbe nuestro encuentro.

Kakashi-sensei me sonrió debajo de la máscara—eso está por verse—dijo con un deje de burla.

No pude replicarle nada, pues nos llamaron para abordar el tren.

Para mi mala suerte, nos había tocado el mismo compartimiento. Resolví que me mantendría en silencio, no valía la pena responderle a Kakashi-san, no mientras mis sentimientos no estuvieran claros, y para eso necesitaba ver a Sasuke-kun, solo así podría aclarar la maraña de sentimientos que tenía en mi corazón.

Durante todo el trayecto me ignoro, contestaba con simples "aja" y "Mmh", mientras su mirada estaba puesta en el libro que tenía en la mano; de vez en cuando salía a caminar por todo el tren para estirar las piernas, comió solo y yo también. El silencio que reinaba en ese compartimiento resultaba cada vez más tenso y difícil de soportar, aún peor, él parecía no notarlo o importarle.

Yo no era importante, al menos no para él.

Cuando arribamos, viejos conocidos de la guerra nos escoltaron hasta un lujoso edificio, donde todos los invitados estábamos esperando, pregunte por Sasuke-kun, pero su asistencia no estaba confirmada y no parecía que fuese a llegar pronto. Era media tarde cuando nos asignaron nuestras habitaciones.

La invitación decía que debíamos de usar gala tradicional, yo había preparado un kimono blanco con bordados de flores de cerezo en tonos pastel, un obi de color café oscuro con adornos en rosado rojizo y una chaqueta abierta en la manga de los mismos tonos. A pesar de los metros de tela que tenía resultaba ligero y fresco. Después de un relajante baño, que ayudo a lavar la tensión que tenía, aplique un maquillaje natural y arregle mi cabello en una media corona trenzada, aprovechando lo mucho que había crecido mi cabello, trence la punta y la marre con unos cordones que hacían juego con el atuendo.

Mientras sacaba mis prendas interiores de la maleta, el penúltimo plug de acero rodo de entre mis bragas, lo había llevado para…bueno, no estaba realmente segura, pero estaba ahí conmigo; lo lave con cuidado, lo bañe en lubricante y lo introduje en mi entrada trasera, dolió en un principio, como todos, pero tras unos minutos, la sensación de estar medio llena me invadió con placer anticipado. Quizá podría sonsacar a Sasuke-kun para volver pronto a la habitación. La simple idea provoco humedad entre mis piernas.

En la entrada del gran salón, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, me encontré a Kakashi-sensei, vestido con una Yukata agua marina, con una camisa negra de cuello alto, pantalones a juego, una cinturilla tan plateada como su cabello y si tan característica mascara; robaba el aliento de solo verlo. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al verme, su mirada me recorrió de arriba abajo y un ligero rubor se asomó por la orilla de la máscara.

. — Rokudaime Hokage—La Mizukage llamo la atención de ambos—que placer es tenerte aquí.

A pesar de los años, Mei-sama seguía siendo una mujer increíblemente sensual, con esa mirada insinuante y esos labios provocativos, su alta y estilizada figura se revelaba aún más con su Yukata de hombros caídos en tonos azules y bordados grises, dejando ver el nacimiento de sus turgentes senos; el largo cabello castaño rojizo estaba recogido en una coleta alta, dejando el resto caer en suaves ondas por su espalda, solo dos mechones ondulados caían a los costados de su cara, enmarcando sus suaves y hermosas facciones.

Con una pierna delante de la otra, se contoneo hacia Kakashi-sensei, bajo su máscara, revelando su boca, y le planto un sugerente beso, Kakashi, por su parte, la sostuvo por la estrecha cintura—Siempre es un placer verte—contesto de forma audible.

. —Mei-sama—llame la atención de ambos—¿usted sabe si ya llego Uchiha Sasuke? Mi esposo—dije que cierto orgullo, buscando alguna reacción en Kakashi-sensei, pero no obtuve ninguna.

. —No sabía que estaban casados, pensé que solo habías tenido un niño y eso era todo—su tono no era de burla, lo comento como lo más casual del mundo, como quien dice un hecho.

. —Sarada, es una niña—le corrigió mi sensei—y esa ceremonia fue pequeña y muy privada, tanto que olvidaron invitar a su sensei—ambos sabíamos que eso era mentira, no hubo ceremonia, solo un papel que ambos firmamos poco antes de que naciera Sarada, no nos habíamos visto desde entonces.

. —Debe ser una pequeña muy hermosa—Mei me sonrió con sinceridad, pero su cuerpo estaba pegado al de mi Kakashi-sensei—como sea, el último reporte que tuvimos de Uchiha Sasuke es que estaba en la nación del fuego, eso fue ayer por la noche, así que dudo que venga.

Agradecí con una reverencia y me alejé de ese lugar.

Lo que Mei-sama decía no podía ser cierto, Naruto había dicho que Sasuke vendría, ¿por qué siempre teníamos que estar separados?

La ceremonia transcurrió sin ninguna anormalidad. El ambiente era agradable para todos, menos para mí, Sasuke-kun no aparecía por ningún lado, y las miradas furtivas entre Mei y Kakashi y la forma tan íntima en que se tocaban el uno al otro, no ayudaba a mejorar mi estado de ánimo. Bebí una copa tras otra, hasta que mi estómago ya no pudo seguirlo soportándolo.

Un poco pasada de la media noche, me encontraba frente al espejo del baño, después de haber vomitado, lavándome la cara con agua fría; yo misma me di una cachetada—Ya basta Sakura, entiende que no le importas a Sasuke-kun y a Kakashi-sensei…probablemente solo eres una diversión momentánea.

Medio ebria camine por el pasillo hacia el salón, donde la fiesta seguía, cuando unos gemidos llamaron mi atención, me acerque a la oscura intersección de los pasillos, donde los vi. Kakashi-sensei tenía Mei-sama contra la pared, sus manos se perdían entre sus ropas, su boca succionaba su pálido cuello; Mei-sama se aferraba a sus hombros de Kakashi-sensei mientras mantenía una de sus piernas arriba, para darle un mejor acceso.

Yo sabía que clase de placer estaba recibiendo de sus manos, la excitación de ese momento se mezcló con el alcohol y los celos; antes de que pudiera pensar racionalmente, había dado un pisotón tan fuerte que desquebrajo el suelo.

. — ¡Sakura! —oh no, Kakashi-sensei está molesto—dime, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

Él estaba molesto, pues perfecto, yo también—Entonces solo soy un juego ¿no es así? Sensei, espero que tengan una noche muy divertida—estaba alejándome cuando el mano de Kakashi-sensei apretó mi muñeca, jalándome.

Intente resistirme, pero la ira en su mirada me hizo pensármelo dos veces, me llevo hasta una habitación que olía a madera y cuero, invoco a Pakun, le entrego un mensaje para Mei, lo dejo marchar y cerró la puerta.

. —Estoy harto Sakura—no estaba gritándome—primero dices perder el tiempo conmigo, después me dejas semi desnudo en el bosque y ni te molestaste en pagar mi camisa favorita, ahora vienes, ebria, a interrumpir mi encuentro con Mei—tomo unas cuerdas de unos cajones—y me acusas de jugar contigo, cuando es claro que has sido tú quien se ha estado divirtiendo conmigo, ¿no fuiste tú quien me pidió guardar distancia? —trague saliva con fuerza—dime, ¿estas celosa?

. —Si—le escupí—estoy celosa. Me irrita la cercanía que ustedes tienen y la forma en la que le permites tocarte—lo atraje hacia mí, besándolo, mordiendo sus labios hasta que sangraron.

Sentí un fuerte golpe en mis glúteos, que movió el plug de mi interior, me lo había dado con las cuerdas.

. —Es hora de que tú sensei te enseñe a través del castigo, lo que le pasa a las chicas que se portan mal. Desnúdate.

Me relamí los labios, saboreando su sangre. Buscando se más sensual que Mei, deslice mis ropas por mis hombros, tomándome mi tiempo, arrojándoselas a la cara, Kakashi-sensei las olio para después arrojarlas lejos. Cuando estuve completamente desnuda se acercó a mí, me acaricio con las ásperas cuerdas, dejándome ligeros arañazos por toda la piel, azoto mis nalgas una vez más, con fuerza, sus dedos tomaron la punta del plug que asomaba de mi entrada trasera, lo giro un poco y yo suspire con fuerza, tomo mis manos y las anudo detrás de mi espalda. Camino alrededor de mí, observado el estado en el que me encontraba.

. —Pasa—dijo en voz alta.

Me puse nerviosa, ¿no seriamos solo los dos? Mei entro contoneándose de la misma forma. Su mirada me recorrió, se lamio los labios y me sonrió. Kakashi-sensei la beso, pero la mirada de ella estaba posada en mi cuerpo, con lentitud, casi dolorosa, la desnudo frente a mí, hasta dejarla en bragas y sujetador. Saco uno de sus enormes pechos de la copa, succionando su pezón con mimo, arrancándole más gemidos.

El rostro de Kakashi-sensei no revelaba nada, pero la erección era más que evidente en sus holgados pantalones negros, tomo una silla y se sentó frente a mí.

Retiro, con los dientes, las bragas de Mei, esta acuclilló frente a mí; paso un dedo por mi intimidad—Mmh, esta lista—dijo tras lamer su dedo. La mujer metió su cabeza entre mis piernas, dando un lengüetazo sobre mi clítoris, con gran maestría, trazaba distintos patrones en mi vulva, recorriendo los pliegues de mis labios; me abandone al placer que su lengua me provocaba, cerrando los ojos, dejando que la sensación me invadiera. Su forma de hacerlo era muy distinta de la de Kakashi-sensei, era ruda, abrupta y directa; estaba decidida a drenarme el placer y yo quería que lo hiciera.

Abrí mis ojos, mi sensei tenía en su mano su erección, bajando y subiendo lentamente mientras nos veía. Quería lamerlo, quería hacerle sentir el placer que me estaba sintiendo con mi boca, pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que yo no pudiera tocarlo, pero cerca para observarnos el uno al otro.

El calor de mi vientre me subió hasta el pecho y recorrió mis piernas como cosquillas, el orgasmo estaba cerca, muy cerca y en la boca de esa mujer—Mei, detente—una orden directa que saco un gruñido de la garganta de Mei-sama, dio un último lengüetazo y se retiró. Se acercó a Kakashi-sensei y este lamio mis fluidos de su cara y de sus labios.

Podía sentir como escurría, mis pezones estaban tan erectos que dolían, clamando por atención. Cuando termino de recolectar mis fluidos, le dio una nalgada a Mei, esta se volvió a acercar a mí, esta vez metió sus dedos entre mis pliegues, penetrándome; su otra mano subió por mi abdomen, con pecaminosa lentitud, hasta mi pecho, sujetándolo con fuerza, su lengua rodeo mi pezón, lubricándolo, sus dientes lo atraparon, me mordió con fuerza, jalándolo; la sensación de dolor se mezcló con la excitación—más…más por favor—suplique. Mei tiro con fuerza mientras sus dedos presionaban el punto más sensible de mi vagina y su pulgar hacia círculos sobre mi clítoris. Era demasiado bueno, malditamente bueno y delicioso.

Comencé a balancear mis caderas en busca de más profundidad, la mano libre de Mei me sostuvo por el cuello, sus piernas se abrieron, dejando una de las mías en medio, y comenzó a restregarse contra mí; cuando su boca se dirigía hacia mi otro pecho, logré plantarle un beso en los labios, al principio se alejó, mirando a Kakashi-sensei, este asintió mientras el movimiento de su mano se hacía más frenético sobre su erección, su otra mano acunaba sus testículos; Mei recorrió mi labio superior con la punta de su lengua, yo lamí el inferior suyo, su boca capturo la mía, su lengua recorrió mi boca, mientras lo dulce de su perfume se colaba por mis fosas nasales, mareándome.

Deseaba tocarla, lo deseaba con desesperación; cuando su boca dejo la mía, se dirigió a mi otro pecho, repitiendo el mismo proceso de lubricar mi pezón para después morderlo con fuerza; una vez más, las oleadas del orgasmo comenzaban a inundarme, pero Mei se detuvo, esta vez por cuenta propia.

Kakashi-sensei abrió sus piernas, Mei-sama se sentó entre estas, subió las piernas sobre las rodillas de mi sensei, su mano izquierda bajo hasta su feminidad, abrió sus labios para mí, con su otra mano comenzó a acariciarse, con movimientos lentos y continuos, su boca se abrió, lamiendo el miembro erecto de Kakashi-sensei, sin que sus ojos dejaran los míos; las manos de Kakashi amasaban sus pechos, pellizcando sus pezones de tanto en tanto.

Su imagen era sumamente erótica, quería compartir con ellos, lo necesitaba, un hilo de saliva me escurría por la boca, mi respiración era errática, mis gemidos eran tanto de excitación como de frustración. Mei-sama hizo una señal con su dedo para que me acercara, pero me quede ahí, la mirada de Kakashi-sensei me decía que eso no era buena idea—eres muy malo Kakashi—le dijo mientras bajaba sus piernas.

Se acercó a gastas a mí, se tendió en el suelo, abriendo sus piernas—cómeme—no era una petición, era una orden. Con trabajo me agache entre sus piernas, ella abrió sus labios con las manos, primero recorrí de abajo hacia arriba, saboreándola, sople sobre el rastro de saliva, como Kakashi-sensei hacia conmigo, atrape su clítoris entre mis labios y tire de este, la penetre con mi lengua, repartí pequeños mordiscos en sus labios y volví a lamerla; sus manos me sostenían por la cabellera, llevándome más adentro, sus piernas presionaban mi cabeza, su cadera se alzaba en busca del anhelado contacto—Le has enseñado bien Kakashi—le felicito entre gemidos. A pesar de tener las manos atadas, me sentía poderosa, teniendo a una mujer como Mei a mi disposición.

Sentí como se corrió en mi boca. Mi estómago se hizo un nudo, deseaba correrme también y no lo había hecho, la situación comenzaba a fastidiarme.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre Mei-sama, mirando a Kakashi-sensei, sus manos y su ropa estaban manchados de semen, pero su erección no había disminuido, ni sus movimientos. Sin dejar de mirarlo comencé a moverme sobre Mei, sus manos seguían mi ritmo, sus ojos sin dejar los míos. La lengua de Mei lamia mis pechos, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi trasero; cuando encontró el juguete de mi interior, comenzó a hacerlo girar dentro de mí, arrancándome suspiros lascivos, pronto comenzó a sacarlo y a meterlo, con rapidez, haciéndome mover aún más rápido sobre ella, acelerando los movimientos de Kakashi-sensei sobre su erección.

. —Sensei…por favor—suplique, arrodillo frente a mí, levanto mi mentón con su mano, introdujo su pene en la boca de Mei y se descargó en esta mientras me besaba.

Mei apretó mis nalgas con fuerza, todo su cuerpo sufrió de espasmos, corriéndose con estruendo; no había logrado tragar todo el semen de Kakashi-sensei, dejando que este escurriera por la comisura de su boca. Quise seguir moviéndome sobre ella, pero mi sensei me obligo a levantarme, me dio un par de nalgadas y desato mis manos.

Quise tocarlo, pero él me detuvo, guardo su pene y me extendió mis ropas—hemos terminado—sentencio. Mientras yo me vestía, mi como ayudaba a Mei a vestirse, una vez lista, salió de la habitación tras darme un fugaz beso en los labios.

. —Espero que hayas aprendido la lección Sakura—guardo sus manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones—las chicas malas no tienen permiso de correrse ni de tocar a su sensei.

. —Entonces, ¿ya no podré tocarte? Sensei—pronuncié la última palabra con toda la sensualidad que pude, intentando imitar el tono de Mei-sama.

. —Deja las patrañas Sakura—me dijo torciendo un poco su cabeza—jamás podrías ser como Mei—sus palabras me hirieron, aun así, mantuve el mentón en alto. Sus manos acomodaron mis cabellos—eres mejor. Tú eres especial. Pero ya es tiempo que acabes con los juegos. No puedo ser tú sensei para siempre.

. —Entonces, ¿qué puede ser para mí?

. —Eso lo tienes que decidir tú. Pero ya deja de jugar, no es justo para ninguno de nosotros.

Esa noche no pude dormir, ni correrme, sin importar cuanto lo intensase. Sus palabras me taladraban en la cabeza, pensé que necesitaba ver a Sasuke-kun para entender mis sentimientos, ahora…ya no estaba tan segura.

A medio día nos encontrábamos en la estación, esperando la llamada de abordaje para el tren; estaba parada junto a mi sensei, confundida por todo aquello que él me hacia sentir. Mei-sama se acercó a nosotros, luciendo feliz y satisfecha. Beso a Kakashi-sensei sobre la máscara, después se abrazaron y se despidieron con "hasta la próxima vez"; estábamos comenzado a abordar, cuando Mei-sama me tomo por la muñeca, reteniéndome.

. —Realmente lo disfrute Sakura, espero que la próxima vez que vengas ya no estés castigada y podamos…disfrutar, de algunos de mis juegos—asentí ante su propuesta.

Estar con una mujer no era algo que hubiese planeado, pero si lo había disfrutado, mucho. Y estaba segura que Mei-sama podía ayudarme a desentrañar, aún más, los secretos de mi cuerpo. Temblé ante la expectativa de esta posibilidad.

Me dio un sensual beso en los labios y me dejo subir; una vez más, me tocaba compartir asiento con Kakashi-sensei; desde la ventana, Mei-sama, se despedía de nosotros.

Habíamos recorrido una hora de camino cuando por fin me decidí a hablar.

. —Kakashi-sensei—bajo su libro y me miro—usted, ¿qué clase de relación tiene usted con Mei-sama, es decir… ¿es como la nuestra?

. —No sabía que tú y yo tuviéramos una "relación" Sakura—sentí como el rubor cubría mis mejillas—ella no está casada, así que no somos amantes, tampoco soy su sensei, ella es trece años mayor que yo.

. — ¿Entonces…?

. —Yo soy su sumiso Sakura—espero a que el peso de sus palabras cayera sobre mí—de hecho, me sorprende que no quisiera azotarte o algo por el estilo—su mano sostuvo su mentón mientras miraba hacia el techo—Pero supongo que sabía lo importante que era tú castigo, así que acato mis órdenes, fue reconfortante—sus ojos volvieron a mirarme—gracias por eso, Sakura.

Llegamos a la estación de Konoha junto a los últimos rayos del sol, Kakashi-sensei se disponía a salir del compartimento cuando lo retuve por la muñeca.

. —Tiene razón Kakashi-sensei, no es justo para ninguno de nosotros—se volvió para mirarme.

. —Entonces… ¿has tomado una decisión?

. —Si…recogeré a Sarada de donde Ino hasta mañana, ¿puede venir esta noche a mi casa?

Acomodo algunos de mis cabellos sueltos por detrás de mi oreja, me sonrío por debajo de la máscara, asintiendo.

. —Claro que sí, todavía hay una última lección que tengo quedarte y me imagino que ya sabes cuál es—asentí—entonces, hasta la noche.

Vi su espalda perderse entre la gente, mientras mi corazón latía acelerado. Ya era hora de acabar con los juegos.

Lección 10

La casa estaba sola, los platos con restos de comida se habían juntando en el fregadero, una ligera capa de polvo cubría los muebles de la casa, y el olor a encerrado era ligeramente fuerte; abrí todas las ventanas de la casa, el aire fresco de las últimas horas de la tarde ayudó a despejar mi cabeza.

Mientras limpiaba repase todos y cada uno de mis encuentros con Kakashi-sensei de los últimos ocho meses, pensé en los escasos momentos que habíamos compartido Sasuke-kun y yo como pareja, y las palabras de Tsunade-sama taladraban mi cabeza. Me di un baño caliente, sin importar lo que pasara esta noche con mi sensei, mi decisión estaba tomada.

El reloj marcaba las nueve menos veinte, aún con bata y el cabello mojado, comencé a preparar una ensalada, no tenía otra cosa que ofrecerle.

. — ¿un poco de Vino Sakura? —Kakashi me sonreía desde el marco de la ventana.

Llevaba puesto unos pantalones flojos negros, una camiseta sin mangas ceñida al cuerpo y su típica mascara; se abrió paso por la cocina, con gran familiaridad, saco un par de copas y sirvió aquel liquido carmesí. Con un movimiento natural, sensual, se retiró la máscara dejándola sobre la mesa, llevo la copa a su nariz, aspirando el aroma, lo probo; se limpió los restos, inexistentes, del vino en sus labios con el pulgar.

. —Es una buena cosecha—dijo extendiéndome una copa. Me la bebí en silencio, disfrutando de su presencia, de su aroma, de su cercanía. Sin importar nada, quería conservar los recuerdos de esta noche conmigo—Sakura, ¿por qué no te vas a cambiar, yo puedo terminar?

Agradecí el gesto y me dirigí a mi habitación; esparcí por mi cuerpo una fragancia con olor a cerezos, apliqué un labial rojo, mis ojos brillaban por la excitación. Rebusque entre mis cajones, la bala plateada de mayor tamaño estaba ahí, Kakashi-sensei había dicho que tenía algo más que enseñarme y pensaba aprenderlo; use un lubricante y lo introduje con cuidado, hasta el fondo, una vez que el dolor desapareció me mire en el espejo. Mis pezones estaban erectos, reclamando atención, la humedad entre mis piernas se estaba haciendo presente, volví a tomar el labial carmín, pinté mis pezones con este, solo ese ligero toque me hizo temblar. Me eché sobre los hombros una bata blanca de raso y salí al pasillo.

. —Kakashi-sensei—le llame— ¿podría venir un momento por favor?

Su cuerpo entero se asomó al otro lado del pasillo, dejando caer el tazón con la ensalada al mismo tiempo que suspiraba al verme, con mi dedo índice le indique que se acercara, con pasos lentos y una respiración agitada, lo hizo. Se detuvo frente a mí, sin tocarme; mis manos recorrieron su abdomen hasta su cuello, lo atraje hacia mí, besándolo. Sus labios se movieron sobre los míos, nuestros alientos mezclándose, su lengua sometiendo la mía, sus dientes rozando mi labio inferior; sus manos se posaron sobre mis caderas, apretándolas, yo rodee las suyas con mis piernas, dejando que la única barrera entre nosotros fuese su ropa.

Así como estábamos de enganchados, me llevo hasta la cama, donde me deposito.

Me observo durante algunos minutos, tomo el lápiz carmín de mi tocador y me lo dio, repase el color sobre mis labios, bajando por mi garganta, hasta mi pecho, remarcando el color en mis pezones, seguí bajando, dejando ese caótico patrón rojizo sobre mi piel, trazando espirales sobre mi abdomen, bajando hacia mi monte venus, abriendo mis piernas, pintando mis labios. Kakashi-sensei, comenzó a desvestirse, hasta quedar completamente desnudo, dejando solo una potente erección a la vista; mientras lo veía desnudarse, remplace el labial por mis manos, tocándome de la misma forma en la que Mei-sama me había tocado, dejando que me viera.

Tomo mis manos, chupo todos y cada uno de mis dedos, se posiciono entre mis piernas, soplando sobre mi clítoris, lo atrapo entre sus labios, tirando de este; su lengua repasaba cada rincón de mí, mientras sus dedos me penetraban, rozando mi punto dulce. Empujaba mis caderas contra su boca, mis manos jalaban sus plateados cabellos; cada uno de sus movimientos arrancaba gemidos de mi boca.

Lo atraje hacia mí, sus ojos mirando los míos, sosteniendo su peso sobre sus codos, entro en mí, despacio. Nuestras caderas se movían al mismo compas, enganche mis piernas en sus caderas, dándonos la vuelta, sin salir de él, coloque sus manos sobre mis pechos, mientras me movía con mayor rapidez sobre él. Las oleadas del primer orgasmo me inundaron con fuerza, al fin estaba corriéndome.

Me derrumbe sobre su pecho, aún se sentía duro dentro de mí—pensé que tampoco me dejaría correrme esta vez sensei—dije con la respiración acelerada—no sabía que castigara con tríos.

. — ¿tríos? —el sonido de su risa resonó en su pecho—te equivocas Sakura, eso no fue un trio. Deja que te enseñe lo que yo hago en un trío—realizo las posiciones de manos, un clon apareció a los pies de la cama—empecemos—susurro en mi oído antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Me posiciono a cuatro puntos sobre la cama, retiro el juguete, sus dedos llevaron mi humedad hasta mi entrada trasera, el clon que tenía enfrente me miraba mientras su mano se movía sobre su erección, moviéndola de arriba abajo; sentí como entraba en mí, abrí mi boca en respuesta, en ese momento, su clon, introdujo su erección en mi boca.

Mi lengua repaso el glande, con mis dientes inferiores, raspé el frenillo, sacándole un gemido a los dos, metí toda su erección en mi boca, moviendo mi cabeza de adelante hacia atrás; desde atrás, Kakashi-sensei comenzó a moverse a mi ritmo, sus uñas se clavaban en mis caderas, mezclando el dolor con el placer.

Sus movimientos no eran cuidadosos pero profundos, sentí como mordió mi hombro, yo mordí ligeramente la base de su erección; sosteniéndome con una mano, bajé hasta sus testículos, mientras mi otra mano estimulaba la punta; los dedos de alguno de los dos, me estimulaban a mí.

Comencé a mover mis caderas con mayor rapidez, succionando la erección de uno, enterrándome en el otro, mientras las manos de uno de penetraba con sus dedos. Temblando, gimiendo su nombre. El clon se corrió en mi boca, me detuve para tragar su semilla. Kakashi-sensei me abrazo por la cintura, sentándose sobre la cama, conmigo encima, mi cabeza descansaba en el espacio que había entre su cabeza y su hombro, sus pies se enredaron en mis talones, abriendo mis piernas. Su clon doblo mis rodillas, acomodándose entre mis piernas.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, un rayo azul lo había atravesado por el pecho, un instante después desapareció.

Me cubrí con las sabanas de forma instantánea, sentí a Kakashi-sensei salir de mí, con rapidez se posiciono a los pies de la cama, preparando un chidori en su mano derecha.

. —Sal de ahí—pidió Kakashi-sensei—Sasuke.

Estaba aquí, sus ojos mostraban el Mangekyō Sharingan, su chakra estaba tan potenciado que se podía ver. No podía parar de temblar.

. —No regrese para esto, Sakura—sus ojos no me miraban, estaban fijos en Kakashi-sensei—Kakashi, no sabía que fueras ese tipo de ¿hombre?

. —Yo tampoco pensé que fueras el tipo de ¿hombre? Que dejaría a su esposa y a su hija abandonadas durante seis años, dime una cosa Sasuke, si vieras a Sarada, ¿la reconocerías?

. —Maldito—Sasuke se abalanzo sobre Kakashi-sensei.

. — ¡Basta! —grite. Ambos se detuvieron—Sasuke, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿por qué no estabas en Kirigakure? Te estuve esperando.

. —Tenía algo que reportarle a Naruto, vengo de hablar con él. Naruto me convenció de venir a verte. Pero no pensé encontrarme con esto.

El silencio gobernó por varios minutos en la habitación, mi temblor había disminuido. Maldito Naruto, jamás lo envía conmigo, ¿por qué esta vez sí lo hizo?

. —Sasuke—Kakashi-sensei lo tomo por el hombro—si estas tan enojado como pareces, ¿por qué estas excitado? —la mano de Kakashi se adentró en sus pantalones mientras lo besaba.

Sasuke se resistió al principio, pero pronto se vio envuelto en el toque de nuestro sensei, podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez; la mano de Sasuke tomo la nunca de Kakashi, profundizando su beso. Las manos de Kakashi comenzaron a despojarlo de sus ropas, Sasuke se dejaba hacer.

Sasuke y Kakashi solo se desprendieron para sacar la camiseta de Sasuke, mientras que daban un par de pasos más cerca de la cama, dejando toda su ropa en el piso, siguieron besándose, luchando por ver quién dominaba al otro.

La visión de ellos juntos me excitaba en sobremanera, nunca había visto a dos hombres más sensuales juntos.

. —Sakura—la voz de Kakashi-sensei me saco de mis pensamientos, me di cuenta de que había estado estrujándome los senos— ¿por qué no le enseñas a Sasuke lo que has estado aprendiendo?

Kakashi se subió a la cama, volvió a colocarme a cuatro puntos, Sasuke-kun estaba frente a mí. Tome su erección con mi mano, gire mi mano sobre esta mientras mi mano subía, lo sentí temblar, repetí el movimiento una y otra vez, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y los suspiros se combinaban con gemidos de placer. Me sentí poderosa al ser dueña de ese placer, no quería que Kakashi lo volviera a tocar.

Una lengua me recorrió desde atrás, sentí las enormes manos de mi sensei abriendo mis nalgas para adentrarse aún más en mí.

Metí la erección Sasuke-kun a mi boca, no era tan gruesa como la de Kakashi, pero si era más larga, no podía tragarla entera; pero sabía cómo le gustaba a Sasuke-kun, él prefería los pequeños mordiscos y que mi lengua enrollara su glande, y justo así lo hice.

Sentía como estaba a punto de correrme, mis paredes se contraían una y otra vez, Sasuke-kun me tomo por la cabeza, enterrando toda su erección en mi boca, hasta el fondo de mi garganta corriéndose junto conmigo.

Los dos estábamos sudorosos y agitados, deseaba besarlo, pero sus labios buscaron los de Kakashi, y este correspondió el beso con el mismo deseo, jalé a mi sensei sobre la cama, me senté a horcajadas sobre su erección, me empiné, invitando a Sasuke a entrar en mí también.

. —Hazlo Sasuke—le ordeno Kakashi-sensei—Sakura estará bien.

De una solo estocada entro en mí, hasta el fondo, haciéndome temblar de placer. Los tres nos quedamos quietos, esperando a que me acostumbrara a lo llena que me sentía. Sasuke comenzó a moverse, con golpes lentos pero violentos, mientras él salía, Kakashi entraba, acompasando nuestros movimientos, un verdadero trabajo en equipo.

Los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, Kakashi-sensei se corrió. Ambos salieron de mí, pero Sasuke aún tenía una erección bastante vistosa, me relamí al verla.

Acostada de espaldas sobre el colchón, con Kakashi entre mis piernas haciéndome sexo oral, y Sasuke penetrando a Kakashi con violencia se volvieron a correr una vez más, yo me corrí otras dos.

Los tres estábamos acostados sobre la cama, con las piernas tan enredadas que no podías distinguir a quien pertenecían, mi cabeza descansaba entre los dos, acariciaba sus mentones, increíblemente satisfecha.

. —Kakashi—la voz de Sasuke resonó por todo el lugar—ya es hora de que te vayas.

. —Sensei—lo bese con ternura en los labios—usted dijo que era la última lección.

. —Sasuke, no creo que esa decisión te corresponda—dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía sus pantalones—Sakura, me dijiste que habías tomado una decisión, ¿cuál es?

Sasuke se incorporó en la cama, ambos me miraban. Me levante, poniéndome mi bata de raso, los mire a ambos.

. —Kakashi-sensei…gracias, estos meses me han enseñado muchas cosas, dentro y fuera de la cama. Con usted aprendí a verme como la mujer fuerte y sensual que había olvidado que era, volví a florecer, y por eso, le estaré siempre agradecida—hice una reverencia—pero, desde que puedo recordar, siempre he amado a Sasuke-kun, incluso ahora.

. —Vete, Kakashi—el tono de Sasuke era de burla.

. —Sasuke—llame su atención—siempre serás el padre de Sarada, y yo te he amado toda mi vida, pero tú nunca me has tratado bien. Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas tú también.

. —Pero yo te amo Sakura—sus palabras me calaron en lo más hondo—tú sabes que no puedo quedarme, tengo una misión…

. —Lo sé—le interrumpí—este siempre será tú hogar, pero ahora, lo que necesito, es estar conmigo misma. Si de verdad me amas, entonces tendrás que demostrarlo. Mientras, solo me entregare a mí y a Sarada.

Kakashi y Sasuke dejaron la casa aquella noche, y yo dormí en paz y complacida conmigo misma.

Los años pasaron, la química que existía entre mi sensei y yo permanecía, pero nunca volvimos a compartir sabanas.

Sasuke visitaba la aldea por las noches, y nos entregábamos a la pasión y amor mutuo que compartíamos.

Había pasado seis años cuidando de Sarada y de mí, y podría seguir haciéndolo.

No necesito de Sasuke o de Kakashi porque, me tengo a mi misma.

Le dedico este fanfic a mi waifu Sofía. Sabes cuánto te quiero, admiro y respeto.

Muchas gracias por leerme, por seguir este fic, por sus magníficos comentarios.

La puercada sigue y sigue, el próximo jueves empezamos otra historia +18, que promete muchos momentos calientes.

Curiosidades del fic.

*Tengo toda una playlist con la que escribí este fic

*Aprendiendo de mi sensei era, originalmente, un one shot, pero sus comentarios hicieron de esto una serie de seis lecciones. Es por eso que su estructura es un poco caótica. Pero la escribí con mucho amor para todos ustedes.

*Esta última lección está escrita desde la 4ta lección.

*Este fic tiene un final alternativo ¿Quieren saber cuál es? Pues la estaré subiendo el día sábado a nuestro grupo de Facebook Icha Icha Kunoichis. Únicamente la estaré subiendo ahí, así que las invito a que se unan.

También les recuerdo que tengo otro fanfic que estoy publicando llamado Venganza, esteralizado por Gaara y Tenten, que se los recomiendo si quieren leer algo más #GirlPower

Muchas gracias por leerme.

Final alternativo

Una vez fuera de la casa de Sakura, Sasuke y yo nos separamos. El fresco aire de la noche no tenía nada que ver con el frío que sentía dentro de mi, el corazón me dolía, pero también se sentía feliz. Era cierto, yo había visto a Sakura crecer, convertirse en una Shinobi admirable y una mujer hermosa, digna de admirar; pero se habia quedado estancada, Sasuke siempre había sido su gran lastre. —Debo estar feliz, la ayude de alguna forma—intenté consolarme. —¡Kakashi-sensei!, ¡sensei!—Sakura venía a mi corriendo, con toda la fuerza y energía de la que era capaz, solo vistiendo su baga blanca de raso. Me detuve. —¿Qué pasa Sakura?—pregunté intrigado. Sus pequeñas y pálidas manos bajaron mi mascara, sus ojos verdes brillan con intensidad; sus manos se posaron sobre mis hombros—sensei— susurro. Pronto su toni de voz se torno eb un grito—¡sensei! ¡Sensei!— me sacudía con premura, su rostro comenzó a desvanecerse, los olores comenzaron a cambiar ¿Qué mierda esta pasando? Sus ojos verdes inundado en lágrimas—sensei—escondió su cabeza entre mi cuello y mi cabeza mientras lloraba, ¿qué había sucedido? Comencé a observar todo a mi alrededor, estaba en mi departamento, acostada en el sillón, había un olor a chocolate quemado, una bolsa del hospital de Konoha sobre la mesa. —¿Sakura, qué paso? —Vine a traerle su medicina, pero lo encontré inconsciente y con mucha fiebre, no podía despertarlo, me angustie mucho Rokkudaime, solo lo escuchaba murmurar mi nombre y agitarse—su tono cambió a uno más molesto— No debió dejar el hospital si aún seguía así, si tardaba unos minutos mas en despertar, lo hubiese regresado. El reloj de la pared marcaban las 2am, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba Sakura aquí? ¿Había sido todo un...sueño? Pero si se sintió tan real, podría jurar que reconocería el olor de su piel y el sabor de sus labios, me percate que no tenía la máscara puesta, ¿habría tenido que darme respiración boca a boca o habrá aprovechado para ver mi rostro? —perdoname Sakura—le dije, no quería preocuparte, y también puedes llamarme sensei—le sonreí. —mmm, jaja jaja jaja—comenzó a soltar una carcajada—Kakashi-sensei—escucharla decirlo me produjo cierta excitación—esta es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír. Me sonrió con los ojos cerrados, mi corazón comenzó a later con mucha fuerza. Quizá mi sueño solo era una señal sobre mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella...eso significaba...¡Que podía hacer las cosas bien! Podría conquistar a Sakura, enseñarle a amarse así misma, y que me amara a mi, no solo sexo, algo mas real, mas tangible. —Sakura—dije serio—¿hace cuanto no ves a Sasuke?— sus ojos la delataron con tristeza. —Seis años—susurro. —Ya veo...¿Sabes?, me gustaría invitarte a cenar, a ti y a Sarada, ¿qué opinas? Sus ojos se abrieron con mesura—usted esta enfermo...sensei —Cuando me recupere, incluso podría entrenar un poco a Sarada ¿no crees? Sakura me sonrio, aceptando mi invitación. Esa noche se quedó conmigo, cuidándome como nunca nadie habia hecho por mi. Tenía la oportunidad de conquistar a Sakura y lo iba a hacer. Sé que es lo que quiero, y lo que quiero es formar una familia con ella y Sarada. Los años habian trascurrido. Sarada se encontraba en la arena de los exámenes chunin, los actuales kages observaban desde sus asientos altos, todos estábamos ansiosos por ver a la pequeña Uchiha; Sakura apretó mi mano mientras sostenia por el vientre a un pequeño de 2 años, con cabello plateado y ojos verdes a quien le habíamos dado el nombre de mi padre —Estara bien, ambos la entrenamos—dije dandole un beso en la frente. Una vez ganó su enfrentamiento, sentí que la paz que había comenzado a sentir hacia ya 6 años, me volvía a invadir. Tenía una hermosa familia ahora.

Principio del formulario


End file.
